Masked Tears
by 4supernaturalgirl
Summary: A suicidal girl moves to Ipswich with her abusive father...she thought one night alone on the edge of a bridge would end it all...but with her rescue comes the knowledge of a search for power. And the troubles of love and revenge. Chapture 3 now edited!
1. All eyes

**A/N: **I am tired of looking back on what I wrote before and flinching like CRAZY at how many plot screw up's I mannaged to pull! And how incomplete everything feels...so I'm gonna be changing a lot of stuff...but the over all plot is probably gonna stay the same...so yeah. Basically I'm just editing this...so please read and tell me what ya think! (and by the way please if you haven't read this story before DON'T read the next chapters until I finish editing them...)

**Disclaimer:**The only thing I will claim to own are my OC's (so paws off please!) and the plot (duh!) but the world this is taking place in and all the other stuff are not mine...(but wouldn't it be great to OWN Caleb...hehehe...)

* * *

_On the outside was I considered a normal girl? I suppose not. My trust in people had faded until it was literally nonexistent. I'm the shadow of a girl. The ghost that seemed to haunt the halls of the public school in California. It was how it was. No one cared about me anymore, I couldn't blame them, but none of them knew...exactly how I felt. Why I was always silent.  
They never would understand._

_Moving away wasn't hard._

_Promising to keep in contact with the few people who still tried to care was a joke. Soon the game I was playing would be over. Soon this pathetic existence would finally come to an end._

My shoulder is still throbbing as I slipped into class. Ten minutes late now. Everybody turns to watch the disorganized girl, me, walk into the room. Feeling my cheeks turn crimson; I keep my head down letting my orange-red hair cover my face as I search for an open chair.

The teacher watches me climb the stairs saying nothing to my utter relief.

I am forced to slip past three people, I do not look at them keeping my eyes on the ground, I come to the one open chair and slip into the seat my eyes still on the ground. I shift my backpack onto the floor slouching against the chair.

Turning my attention to the teacher I can't even bother to try whispering my name as I am sure all the other normal girls would do.

"Hi," a brown haired male to the right of me whispers, "I'm Tyler" He props his elbow on the desk like surface wraping around this entire row of chairs.

Taking in a deep breath I force my eyes up to look at his gentle features, and urge the weakest of smiles to come to my face "hi," I muster my words barely above a mutter, "I'm Josephine." Tyler smiles wider a small shine of relief in his deep brown eyes. Shifting away from him slightly I pull out my notebook placing it on the surface in front of me and pull out a pencil. Determination to pay attention to this class, even though I've already learned all of it, slips into my system.

The usual, almost reassuring, emptiness of silence slides into me. Taking in a deep shaky breath I jot down a few thoughts into my notebook. Its more of a journal then a notebook. I can't remember the last time I've actually taken notes. Writing is my escape. It always has been.

A door slams against the wall startling the majority of the class. Every eye turns to watch as a young blonde waltzes into the class room like he owns it. Frowning I watch him hardly interested. He scans the crowd of students, each of them watching _him_, until he spots Tyler who smiles at an obvious insiders joke.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lang. My shower handle fell off; it was the oddest thing" the blond says in a flowing, heavily sarcastic, tone. Some of the people laugh, I don't.

"Just take a seat Mr. Garwin" the tall, rather awkward, teacher says in a defeated voice.

Garwin grins; walks over to the steps, then takes them two at a time until he stops at our row. He frowns slight before slipping into the chair to the left of me. My eyes widen as I slide down farther in my chair. Fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I snap my notebook closed swallowing hard.

"Your shoulders purple" he says in a matter-of-factly way. Instantly my eyes fly to my shoulder which is in fact bruising quite nicely. It has reached the base of my neck. I suppose it doesn't help much that my collar shirt is only halve buttoned; dew to my mad rush to get to school in time. My hands shaking slightly I reach up and quickly button the rest of them. But even with that I know that the bruise can be seen sticking out of the collar.

"Where'd you get it?" Garwin asks I glance over to see innocent curiosity on his face. _Fake innocence, just like fake happiness_.

"Biking accident" I answer automatically. I'd come up with the lie as I'd ran the six blocks to get here. It was such a simple lie. One that easily flowed off my tongue dew the large amount of times I've given it.

Garwin doesn't seem to believe me. I can feel his prying eyes on me. But he says nothing, and the teacher's bland voice fills the room. I've never been so happy for the inability to say anything.

Opening my notebook to a fresh page I take my pencil, and force the entire class to just go away. Taking in a deep breath I ignore everything. These are the moments when I most wish that I was never born. It would have been so much simpler that way. But I was and for a time I was happy. For a time my life was a fairytale. Sure there was the occasional fight between my parents. But it was always alright. Until she died.

And my fairytale life came crashing in around me.

A screeching makes me jump; I can hear Garwin chuckle next to me. _Just the bell_ I reassure myself. To my surprise I watch as the teacher is the first to gather his things and leave without saying a thing. Slowly I can hear small talk begin all around the room.

"So which dorm are you staying in?" Tyler asks angling himself towards me. I nudge my body as far away from him, without touching Garwin, as I possibly can.

"378" I answer quickly hoping the conversation will die quickly.

"Cool" I can hear the defeated undertone in his voice. The _I-give-up_ voice. I turn to my picture suddenly releasing what I've drawn: _a person is standing on the edge of a bridge looking halve way between jumping and remaining safely on the ledge._ The pain is so unexpected, blossoming from my chest; that I find myself chocking on my own sob. I want to cry; to scream. To finally let it all out. To poor my heart out and look for a way to move on. I really do. But everything else; my entire life, of living with everything bottled in, simply wouldn't let me. But I know if I start crying right now I will never be able to stop. So I bite down hard on my lip. Silently reassuring myself that I can still feel. And pull my mask back on. A comfortable mask.

A mask of emptiness. Of unfeeling. Because when you feel nothing no one can hurt you.

Garwin leans over his hand grabbing my notebook and snatching it away from me. It is so fast that I blink several times not sure it really happened. My hands are still hovering in the exact same spot. Except now they are empty. I look over at Garwin not knowing what to do.

I should be used to this. People are always stealing things right out of my hands.

"Reid give the girl her back her book!" Tyler snaps, _he's defending me?_ Shocked I look over at Tyler my mouth hanging open slightly. The brunette leans around me and snatches the book right out of Reid's hands and slips it back into my own.

Then Tyler brushed my arm, I jump slightly pulling away from him in a rather jolting movement. But I over compensate and end up with Reid holding my elbow inches away from his chest. Shock roles threw my body. It feels as if his fingers are burning holes in my skin. I yank away and press my arms as close to my body as humanly possible.

Reid narrows his eyes on me a frown on his face, Tyler gives me a thoroughly alarmed look but neither say anything. Uncomfortable silence falling between the three of us.

Tyler slowly reaches over to touch me but I shrink away flinching slightly when his fingers brush my uninjured shoulder. He quickly pulls back as if he's confirmed something. After a few seconds I release what I've just done; I'd flinched as if I was being hit.

I grab my backpack and jump to my feet, dizziness making me lurch. Tyler jumps to help me but freezes when he sees the slightly horrified expression on my face. I back away from him and shift past Reid managing not to touch him and flee down the stairs and out of the classroom. But I am terrified. I can feel myself shaking. I am scared these two boys will wonder why I flinched; but most of all I'm petrified they will try to stop me.

* * *

SO there!! Lol...I've finished my first edit of this story...it was actually pretty easy...anyways...thanks for reading! And review please!!


	2. Rainy nights

**A/N: **Yes ma'am this chapter is **EDITED!!** YES SIREE!! I'm so proud of this chapter it's taken me foreva but its ended up pretty good I think. I'm just happy I got it done its one of my longer chapter so thats why its taken me so long...plus I'd already done the job but this thing-er-ma-jiggy showed up saying that it had to close WORD and i lost everything that I'd changed...I was so POed...anyways...please read it!

**Disclaimer**: you pretty much know dis...I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

Walking with my arm literally scrapping across the wall of the Spencer; I can honestly say that in a crowd of people I feel more alone then ever. Isolated from the rest of them. Somehow I manage to make my way back to my dorm room and slip inside without any problems.

Today has gone much worse then I had hoped. Then again I hadn't really anticipated much.

I slide my shoulder strap off and let the messenger bag crash to the hardwood floor. Shrugging out of the formal navy blazer, and kicking off the Mary-Jane shoes I let out a sigh of relief. The School uniform is a required evil to most but to me it just made it easier to blend in and disappear. Before I can even begin to move towards my bed I am interrupted by a sharp, clear knock at the door. I turn around lazily and glare at my door; walk over to it, and fling it open.

I look straight at a red tie and a white collar. Slowly I look up to find myself inches away from Reid Garwin. I swallow feeling my hand begin to tremble nervously. "Forget something?" He asks teasingly reveling my notebook and holding it carelessly in his hands. Horrified I feel my jaw drop as I gape at him.

"G-give it back" I stutter grabbing at it.

Reid pulls it back and makes a clucking sound then shakes his finger at me as if I was a young child "just what as second sweetie, I want payment for bringing it back" he gives me a rather seductive grin and I feel myself shrink away from him. I feel tears building in my eyes; my entire life is in that book. Its probably the one thing that matters most to me, and he's the one that has it.

Chewing on my lip I make another grab for it but Reid easily pulls it back and grabs my wrist making my entire body go ridged; memories of what he's done to me flash across my vision, bile raises in my throat as horror falls into the pit of my stomach. I pull away grab the handle for my door and begin to slam it in his face.

"Don't you want your book?" he sounds desperate.

"Keep it" I shout in pure terror as I put all of my weight into the door, I finally manage to shut it and grab the handle just incase the blond tries to get in. I stand holding the handle for several minutes before I'm satisfied and walk over to my bed sitting down. My hands are still trembling as my wrist feels as if its burning. I slowly rub my hand over the touched skin.

My heart is still pounding desperately in my chest. He wasn't supposed to touch me. No one was supposed to touch me. Lay down on my bed curling into a tight ball and begin to fall asleep. But before I get the chance to the door is thrown open and a tall, athletic built, black haired, chocolate skinned girl walks into the room.

She looks me over carefully "So, you're my new roomie huh," she says brightly walking over to her dresser, dropping her backpack and shedding her blazer along the way, and looks at me through her mirror "I suppose you could be worse" she musses and smiles jokingly at me. "My name is Antoinette; its not really my favorite name either but that's my parents for ya! But if you want you can just call me Win." In response I simply nod dumbly.

She nods her head expectantly my eyes widen and blubbering like an idiot I say: "I'm Josephine. I don't like my name either" she smiles and lets out a musical laugh.

"At least we have one thing in common" I nod my head and bite off the last of my sentence "so does your family call you Lyn or what?"

"Its Josh actually" I whisper.

"Oh, that figures." I look up at her as she's sits on the edge of my bed slowly taking her beautiful beaded bracelet off.

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning in confusion.

"Well personally I don't think a girl named Josh would be as scrawny as you are" she pocked my thigh and laughed "I mean there's nothing to you!" I edge away from her tentatively. "How does one go about looking like you? All there is to you is skin and bones for heavens sake!" She grabs my arm and takes a long look at it. My eyes go very wide and I tare it out of her grasp and make a beeline for the door. She gives me a rather confused look. I rub at the spot franticly as I stumble out the door.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking concerned as she stands up and begins walking towards me. I shake my head and put my hand out stopping her and begin to run down the hallway at top speed. I rush straight into Reid; he falls to the ground with me laying on top of him. My stomach squeezes dangerously and I jump off of him; grabbing my journal as I passed it off the ground, and kept running.

I run past several shocked girls and amused boys. I manage not to touch any of them, avoiding all contact. When I stop I am in the middle of the library. I hunch down and walk slowly to the computers, plopping into one of the curved chairs and hunker down even farther. I can't keep myself from panting. I can feel every eye in the library on me. I glance at the librarian who has a dark expression on her face. Probably angry at me for 'disrupting' this place. I hate having so many people watching me. I take the mouse and click, waking the computer up. Looking down the row of chairs I see a black haired man probably eighteen sitting in the chair right next to mine.

He gives me a friendly smile and offers his hand, "hi I'm Caleb Danvers. You must be the knew transfer student," I stare at him for a few seconds glancing from his hand to his face. He curls his hand up and pulls it back.

"Josephine Poole" I reply stiffly, slowly straightening my back. Turning back to the computer I log on and then casually browse a few sights. I log onto Yahoo checking my mail, I read a few of the emails then log off, deciding I really didn't want to deal with all those fakes back in California. Sooner or later they would get the message and leave me alone. I would probably delete all the messages soon, but not right now.

I hear the muted sound of a chair scrapping against carpet, and glance up to see Caleb standing up, he gives me another smile.

"Tyler said you were kinda shy" he murmurs a musing expression on his face. He gazes down at me for a long moment and I begin to think that he may be looking into my very soul. An eerie feeling makes me turn my eyes back to the computer.

"I think there may be something different about you" he whispers probably not truly meaning for me to hear him. Shocked I look up at him but he was already walking away, leaving me alone in this library.

I quickly log off the computer grab my journal I glance over at the many shelves of books and turn into the isle right before the door and slide my journal into a spot between two thick books. Looking at it for a long moment I consider taking it back then turn on my heals and walk back towards my dorm room.

I was going to have to make up something convincing to put Win at ease. All the prying eyes were on my back once again. I wonder what they see that interests them so much.

I don't pass very many people on my way back, but as I do she acts as if I don't exist, that fit me. I wouldn't mind at all if it went back to me being a ghost. I frown darkly,_ that isn't true_. Blinking I shake my head _yes it is_.

Reaching up I tenderly touch my bruised shoulder and flinched as sparks of pain emanate from it. Black spots cloud my vision for a moment; I keep walking. Nobody can notice anything off. Nobody.

I nearly pass the door to my shared dorm room, I turn sharply turn the handle nearly silently and push the door open. Win is sitting on her bed listing to her I-pod; she looks up and gives me a smile, and takes her headphones out.

"Sorry about running off like that before," I murmur.

She shrugs "its fine, I know some people freak out when they get touched. Its really my fault." I stare at her in a state of shock. That was definitely not the reaction I had thought I would get from her. I nod my head dumbly and walk over to my bed, pull the blankets up, slide in, and curl into a tight ball. I clamp my eyes shut forcing sleep to come.

--

Waking up at the sounds of lighting crackling through the air, rain pounding against the window, and the sound of a blow-dryer turning on, is quite the disorienting combination. I sat on my bed rubbing my eyes for quite a long time. "Josh," Win exclaimed over the screaming of the blow-dryer, "did I wake you up?" I shake my head.

"No!" I yell. She nods her content and continues primping and drying her black locks. For a moment I think about laying down again but just keep rubbing my eyes, trying to blink and rub the sleep out of them. I stretch cracking a few of my joints; then stand up and yawn.

"Tired?" Win is still screaming; I nod my head. "So I'm going to a party at this place called Nicky's, its basically were all the parties happen, do you want to come?" She finally turns off the blow-dryer and sets it down. Her black locks are miraculously not frizzy at all. Catching me staring at her hair her hand flies up to touch it, "does it look bad?"

"No, not at all," I say smiling a smile that doesn't reach my eyes, no, my eyes remain cold and faraway, "I don't want too go to a party Win." She shrugs her lovely chocolate shoulders and turns her back to me as she slides on some clothes. I turn my eyes away from her ignoring the fact that she is dressing, and stare out the window right above my headboard. I watch as each raindrop takes a different route down the glass, occasionally one will meet up with another and rush out of my sight, reaching the bottom faster then the others. There was almost a morbid sureness about the rain, sooner or later the water would arrive at the ground and there is absolutely nothing they can do about it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me Josh?" Win persistence almost gives me relief, "I'm sure you'd love it."

"I probably wouldn't…I hate crowds" I murmur, still watching the rain. I feel my throat begin to compress against itself as I hear the soft sounds of her feet heading towards the door.

"Okay" she says reluctantly, I hear the door open and then it shuts. For the first time in years a tear slides down the side of my pale cheek, I don't know why my emotions are getting the better f me on the very day that I am about to accomplish the one task I have wanted to do for years. It was almost more depressing that I was crying today. Another tear slides down my face.

I wonder if Reid ever got the chance to read my journal before I stole it away from him. If he did would he, perhaps, try and stop me. Or ignore me like everyone else has. Soon I'm better over sobbing. After a time I manage to cry myself out and swipe the tears off my cheeks.

I am a pretty face seen but never heard. A ghost that used to haunt California. What a melancholy existence. One that even I don't want to sustain anymore.

I take in a deep, calming, breath. My dad won't notice, no one will notice, and when they eventually did, would anyone really care? Would anyone shed a tear for me? I'm not sure. I push myself up and walk to my dresser bringing out a gray sweater, I slip it over my white collar shirt. Dropping the skirt into one of the shelves I take out blue jeans and slide them on. The last thing I put on are my horrible Mary-Jane, black, shoes.

As I walk to the door I pause in front of a mirror frozen by a reflection I see. A not exactly tall girl, no older then sixteen, with orange-ish red hair, she is a beautiful girl by any standard plump lips; catlike haunting mint-green eyes, and a straight nose. An over sized gray sweater hides her bruises and probably all her pain, and to-big blue jeans cover the rest.

If anyone looks closely at her arms they would see the many bruises freckling both of them. If you took her makeup off you would see a the sickening colors of yellow and green, the colors of a healing bruise on her jaw line.

But no one looks that closely at her.

I turn my eyes away, seeing enough, and continue walking, I find myself running down the hallways until I arrive at the front door. Not a soul is around. I push the heavy wood doors open and keep running; down the stairs, onto the street. I keep going.

I barely notice as the rain quickly seeps through my clothes. The feeling of the rain pounding against my face, hands, torso, and legs does not bother me. It isn't that I've been through worse. It's because I truly don't feel anything. My entire body is numb. Even my mind feels as if its deadened.

The blur of colors and actions around me all mesh together until I can't even remember how I arrive at my destination. But I stop, bending over and panting, at the base of a beautiful arching bridge. It's a very old bridge, hardly anyone uses it. There's a river not far below it. Taking in ragged breaths, I fling rain droplets off the edge of my nose every time I breath out.

When I recover I stand up and stare at the edge of the bridge, I know what I have to do. I'm not scared, just numb and freezing. My body begins to shake as I slowly make my way towards that rim. My fingers draw along the edge of the bitter rock. Such a beautiful bridge.

I slowly press myself onto its slick side, crouching as I stare down at the water below me. It's a rather narrow river; but it moves fast and its deep. My heart heaves dangerously in my chest as I slowly straighten out of my crouch.

My eyes fill with tears again, "I should have written a note" I mumble to myself. My salty tears mingle with the cold rainwater. I want to open my arms and fall off. But something stops me. The wind whips my drenched hair back; throwing another layer of water onto my forehead and making chunks of my hair cling to my forehead.

I can just barely heard the rumble of the motorcycle over the sound of thunder erupting across the sky. The noise seems to shake me to my bones as a second explosion crackles across the sky. The sound of the motorcycle dims as my breaths start to come in ragged heaves again as I slowly edge towards the end. This is what I want. I can't live this fake life. Wearing a mask that isn't me all the time. I can not live like this any longer.

I close my eyes turning my head towards the sky and open my arms, I am start to through myself off when a voice stops me.

"You should get down" startled my head snaps around and I nearly fall off the edge in the process the person is slowly taking off a helmet, dark brown strands fall to his shoulders they are soon to be clinging to his neck and forehead from the rain.

I can't take my eyes off of him, he sets the helmet down on the seat of the bike, his eyes studying my face for long minuets, "you could fall" he says sliding forehead.

I say nothing, staring at him with what would almost be pity in my eyes; with my makeup gone the bruise on my jaw will be fully visible it doesn't really matter anymore I'm, after all, about to throw myself off this bridge, again lightning explodes across the sky lighting up both our face for a few seconds, but its long enough for him to see my bruised jaw line.

He stiffens up, almost drawing back, "your going to jump, aren't you?" he asks obvious concern on his face.

My lip trembles "just go away" I crock my voice cracking "please…."

The brunette takes a cautious step towards me "why?" he asks. Slowly I turn my tired eyes away from him. I don't have to explain myself to him. But a part of me wants to. I look back at the coffee spheres that are his eyes.

My shoulders are now trembling from both the sudden depression desperate to get out and the freezing cold "my dad--" I cut myself off and shake my head.

"What ever he did" he says his eyes never wavering from the lock he has on mine, "I can protect you" my heart feels like it is in my throat. I want to tell him to go away, to leave me alone. But more then anything I want to believe him I want him to be serious. I want, for the first time in my life, to have someone to trust.

But as much as I tell myself that I should take a chance, I can't. Years of believing no one cares has taken more then I thought from me. I simply can not bring myself to believe that a complete stranger is willing to protect me. "Why would you do that? Why do you care?" I scream hotly at him, swiping angrily at tears he can't tell from rain, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"If I did you would die" he whispers in the gentlest voice I'd ever heard. I can't hold back the sobs anymore, my knees nearly give way as I let them out in my hands, I hear the guy take another step, I instantly straight up edging closer to the rim "You can't take this from me" I say in a horse voice.

"I won't take anything" the guy says offering his hand "I'm giving you a chance to live."

I looked at his hand then the rushing water below me, I want them both, I don't believe I can survive much longer in this world any longer. I don't want to feel those retched tears underneath a mask of happiness. But I still feel myself cling to his offer of protection. A part of me will always hold to the belief that there is enough good for me to keep going.

I don't know anything anymore.

Soo...what does thought think?? Well I wont know...unless...you...drop a REVIEW!!


	3. Trust

* * *

**A/N**: This chappy is in desperate need of some TLC…so here I go…btw I plan on bringing in waaaaaay more plot *cough* usually I just write blindly *cough* but don't tell anyone XD. So that's why I go back and edit my stuff. Usually I write at 1 in the morning…(its only like 11 okay!?) Anyways, just ignore my crazy ravings. Remember to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (except my OC) alright!?

* * *

_You came all this way to do this, don't let him take this from you. Don't. Don't. Don't. _As the battle rages in my head the storm begins to intensify, the rain falling in thicker sheets. _He wants to help you, its not your time to die yet. Give him a chance. Don't, don't, don't._

_Fall. Fly. Jump._

_Trust him. Trust him._

_No, no, no!_

_YES!_

Screaming inwardly, I choose.

I let myself fall backward, crumbling into his arms. He sits with his back to the stone edge, cradling me gently in his arms. I opened my eyes, and look into the face of the boy who made me stop. Who saved me from myself. I press my head against his shoulder and sob. I curl my fingers around the edge of his leather jacket, clinging onto him.

His wet hair clings to my forehead as he tenderly presses his cheek against my forehead. The rain seems to get louder as it crashes against the ground, the crackling thunder seems to quite.

He stands up still holding me to him bridal style. It seems effortless to him, the way he keeps my miniscule body up.

"Never let me…" I begin to whisper.

"I wont," he murmurs back, I nod my head drowsily. He sets me down on his motorcycle and pulls my arms around his waist. I lay my head down against his shoulder, closing my eyes. I barely hear the roar of his bike as he starts it up. I'm already gone by the time he's pushing off.

----

I tentatively peek through my eyelashes, the dreary rays of moonlight greet my eyes. I grown and role over trying to force myself back to sleep. But unconsciousness is being evasive. I am lying on a bed. Whose it is, I'm not at all sure.

After a few minutes of lying flat and taking in deep breathes, I finally open my eyes again, squinting as my eyes begin to adjust to the blackness. _This is not my bed, _I think suddenly alarmed.

I push myself to a sitting position in the bed and look around. Absolutely nothing is familiar. A dazed expression comes across my face.

My shoulder begins its infernal throbbing. I feel sick, my stomach lurches and I swear that I'm going to vomit. I lie back down.

Curling into a tight ball, I cry silently into the pillow. I can't explain why I'm crying. Fear. Sure I am scared but I've been scared plenty of times before. This time, my tears come because of something else. Something different. Last night something changed inside of me. Something I can't explain.

I cry myself back into oblivion, but as a dream begins to form I start wishing that I'm not asleep.

"_Get back here you little whore!" an overweight, drunk, male, with hair that matched mine, screams at me. He grabbed for my arm, I tried to struggled for a moment but when I felt his hand grasp my wrist, my strength failed me. I felt his dirty fingers curl over my tender wrist, his nails dug into it, I wanted to scream but knew only more pain would come if I tried._

_I stopped dead in my tracks letting him pull me into are kitchen. "Look at that," He bellowed at me shoving my head towards the sink that I'd cleaned at six in the morning, it was spotless._

"_Its clean," I stuttered, my voice was just above a terrified whisper._

"_No its not!" my dad roared in pure rage, I couldn't fight him, I couldn't do anything. I was helpless._

_He tugged my arm behind my back making me give a small cry of pain. Then he shoved me to the floor merciless. He kicked me to my hands and knees then grabbed a pan from the pile of clean dishes._

_When he shacked it against my shoulder I was to shocked to really react. The pain registered and I began whimpering. If I screamed or flailed on the ground my punishment would be fare worse. I looked down at my shoulder watching as it began to turn color._

"_Get you worthless pig," My dad yelled at me spitting as he spoke. He waved his arms crazily and kicked my leg harshly. I scrambled to my feet running for the door. I buttoned my half done collar shirt as I rushed for the door. In my mad dash I barely got my shoes on._

_Grabbing my backpack as I went out the door I shut it silently, and crumbled onto the cement steps. Experimentally I touched the bruised spot then cringed as pain erupted from the slightest brush. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and stood back up._

_I reached the school and ran inside, "Excuse me," I said softly running up to receptionists desk._

"_Yeah?" an elderly woman asked eyeing me wearily._

"_Can you tell me where history class is?" I questioned glancing at the clock nervously._

_The receptionist crocked her head, "In the next building but you better hurry or you'll be late and they'll lock you out," I forced a small smile and nodded my head as thanks._

_But just as I reached the door I felt a hand tenderly wrap an arm around my waist and spin me around to look at his face unfamiliar auburn eyes burned into mine and he smiled joyously. And kissed my cheek._

Someone grabs my bruised shoulder pulling me away from my dream. I groan painfully and curl into a tight ball, "Sorry," a male voice I recognize from yesterday murmurs softly.

I push myself up slowly and look at the boy; he was cute sure with a straight nose and strong jaw. He has long brown hair that easily brushes his shoulders in some spots. He smiles as he watches me lean my body against his headboard. "Can I see your shoulder?" He asks. I bring my injured shoulder up and lean my head against it.

"I…well," I glance at the floor not quite sure what emotion was going threw me. Fear maybe. But that didn't seem to fit it right.

"I shouldn't have asked," he says quickly.

"I suppose that would be okay," I interrupt and begin shrugging my oversized sweater off, I have an undershirt on any ways. I put the sweater on my lap slowly uncurling my legs. Feeling his eyes on my shoulder I glance at his face and then to the ceiling, chewing on my lip. I feel his fingers crisscross my bruise and blink in surprise at the fact that I feel no pain. He glances at my face and pulls his fingers away instantly. Its almost like he releases that it might be uncomfortable for me.

"Can you tell me something?" he asks. I narrow my eyes on his face and nod my head slowly, "are you afraid of guys?"

I take in a deep breath and look steadily at his face, "Yes, but not of you. I don't know why," I answer truthfully. He bobs his head, satisfied with my answer.

He stands up and stretches tiredly.

"Where did you sleep?" I ask suddenly concerned.

"The floor," he answers as if it does not matter. He looks at me and laughs. My face must have held some sort of shock, "Don't worry about me, sleeping on the floor every once in a while is relaxing."

"Oh," is all I can manage to come up with. He sits back on the edge of the bed, "wh-what time is it?" I ask pulling the blankets back up around my cold body.

"About three in the morning," blinking I give him a confused look trying to ask why he woke me up without asking, "You were moaning like you were in pain," he explains.

Again I murmur, "Oh." As my reply. It seems to be the only word that can hold so much meaning and be two letters.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," he stands up and starts to lay down on the floor. I touch his wrist and he stops. For a moment I have to register the fact that I actually initiated touching a boy, then I shake off the shock and my brain starts working again.

"You can sleep on the bed and I can sleep on the floor," I propose. He laughs and shakes his head, "we can share then." His head goes back in a way to show his surprise.

"Alright," he murmurs cautiously I lay my head back down on the pillow and role onto my side. He faces me as he lays down and slides under the blankets, "you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," I whisper drowsily.

"Goodnight.""I'm Josephine," I say releasing that he doesn't know my name.

"Pogue." He manages to say before his breathing steadies out and he falls asleep. I close my eyes and let myself fall back into the calming blackness of dreamlessness.

I wake up when I feel him getting out of the bed. I sit up and fling my legs over the side of the bed. We sit that way for a while our backs to one another.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

"I suppose," I reply.

Suddenly the door is through open and a blonde that I recognize all to well walks into Pogue's dorm room. He freezes when he sees me and takes a double take. He points at me his eyes widening.

"You," he says shocked.

I stare right back at him. He starts to walk towards me but Pogue stands up and blocks his way, the two of them glare at each other for a long time and then Reid takes a step back.

"What do you want Reid," He snaps rather defensive of me.

Reid's jaw tightens and he glances at me then back at Pogue, "Nothing really." They watch each other, both frozen. I feel as though their talking without saying a word. And then Pogue turns and walks to his dresser. Reid walks to a chair and sits down, his eyes watching me carefully. I stand up and scoop up my sweater, that had fallen on the floor sometime last night, and pull it on.

He glances at Pogue, and then his eyes flash back to me as though he had just found something out that surprised him. The door opens again and two more males join Reid near the entrance of Pogue's bedroom.

I stare at their faces for a long time in shock. I know both of them. Caleb with his black spiky hair stops and stares at me. Stunned. Tyler glances at Caleb taking a sip out of his water bottle, and then to me and stops mid step his jaw almost falling to the floor and he gags on the water in my mouth.

"Josephine?" He gasps, I nod my head and Tyler blinks away his dazed state.

"Hey," Caleb says his voice holding inward laughter, he looks me over a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey," I reply halfheartedly.

I begin basking in the fact that no fear brushes my soul, or makes me want to hide under the bed. Not that I had ever really wanted to hide under the bed.

"So," Pogue says breaking the awkward silence but making everyone look, almost accusingly, at him. He shrugs putting his hands into his pockets, "morning guys."

* * *

So…what did you think? Way more Pogue/Josh action huh! I thought that before their relationship was lacking, so I jazzed it up a tinsy bit.

Remember to R&R PLEASE!!!! (wow its like 5pm and the sky is BEAUTIFUL right now!)

* * *


	4. A fathers hate

**A/N**: This chapter is longer because you guys requested it, I would have posted sooner but I had to put two chapters together to make this one...I will explain _some_ of the stuff in later chapters theres not much about William in this one...okay I'll shut up now please go ahead and read!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Josephine!

* * *

An ear piercing screech filled the class room; alerting me of the fact that the class had finally ended. I slipped my hardly touched books into my backpack. Standing up on slightly wobbly legs.

My knees nearly gave way, it frustrated me how weak I was. But as I swayed to one side someone grabbed my arm and gently straightened me I glanced over my shoulder to see it was Pogue, I forced out a small smile of thanks.

Unalarmed that he touched my arm.

"Did you tell them?" I whispered. I watched as a beautiful mocha colored girl approached us.

"No" Pogue answered stiffly, I looked over my shoulder to see him watching the girl approach us.

"Thanks" I turned and walked out of the classroom and towards the double doors that led to the withering lawn, where a few students sat or walked around aimlessly.

I walked towards a bench and sat down curling into a tight ball "Mind if I sit down?" my head jerked up to see an extremely gentle looking elderly man, he looked happy in his ragged clothes.

"Sure" I answered moving over a little, for some reason I was glad to have company at that second.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking me over with his watery blue eyes. I felt like I could get lost in those wise eyes.

"Josephine" I answered uncurling slowly.

"That's a beautiful name" he said crocking his head slightly "Mines Eric"

My face broke into a smile "That's a nice name to"

He smiled a very thankful smile "do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered truthfully, I'd tried to jump off a bridge last night but in the process I found Pogue...and he saved my life, I didn't care if his heart belonged to someone else, a part of me would always love him for the simple fact that he had been there.

"There is a lot you can find in this town...good and bad, even if it is bad the people here can always raise your spirits" he gave me another smile before standing up and walking away, I followed him with my eyes completely silent.

"Josephine!" my dad yelled at me, I nearly crumbled to the ground when he grabbed my arm in a steel grip "I thought I told you to wash the damn sink"

I stared at him helplessly "I-I did" I said trying to pull away from him.

"Liar!" my dad exploded smacking my face harshly, I tasted blood.

"But I-" my dad threw me to the ground harshly kicking my knee.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he bellowed at me.

My lip trembled slightly.

"Leave her alone!" I recognized the voice to belong to Reid.

"Listen pretty boy you stay out of this!" my dad yelled at him.

"I'll call the cops if you touch her again" Pogue stepped to Reid's side.

"Oh you will, will ya!" my dad laughed cruelly "and what makes you think she'll even say something?" he had scorn in his voice.

He put his boot against my bruised shoulder pressing down; I let out a whimper struggling on the grass. My eyes filled with tears.

I watched in a halve daze as Pogue tackled my dad pinning him the ground and knocking him out in one hit.

He then stepped away from my dad; he bent down and basically scooped me off the ground.

I looked around at the staring students, some where gesturing towards us with cell-phones against there ear, probably telling them everything _go jump off a bridge_ I thought then instantly regretted it as the image of me plummeting off the edge came and haunted me.

I stared at the ground with an extremely black look on my face as Pogue set me down and looked me over, his eyes lingered on my cheek which was bright red "Sorry" he mumbled before turning and glaring at my limp dad "so he's the one?"

Numbly I nodded.

Reid stared at me as I walked past him "I'll get some...um...ice" Reid said turning on his heels and walking back to the school.

"Get out of here" Pogue said gently pushing me towards Reid; I nodded my head quickening my pace to keep up with the blonde.

Reid glanced at me "why don't you stand up to him?" Reid questioned.

Tears brimmed "Would you?" I asked, Reid seemed at a lose "if I stand up..." I shook my head "my dad would call William and he would take his side and the police would just think that I was some teen mad at her dad"

Reid said nothing to that, we where walking down the hallway, actually he was walking I was limping "was he always like that?"

I let out a stressed breath "mostly...he's worse when he's drinking"

"We'll take care of you" he said reassuringly, I could only force out a smile.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Reid turned down a hallway with me following and stopped outside a door with the word _nurse_ across it, I froze staring at it."Stay here" he ordered me pushing the door open and disappearing inside.

Before the door closed I heard "Hello Reid what are you doing here?" the voice was sweet and high.

I collapsed against the wall leaning my head against my arms which where folded across my knees that were against my chest. The next thing I knew someone was pulling my shirt over then shoving something very cold against my shoulder.

I let out a small moan before opening my eyes to see Reid looking down at me with a slightly worried expression on his face "Common" He said offering me his hand. I took it letting him pull me to my feet.

I leaned against him he put his arm around my shoulder helping me not limp in such an obvious way.

We went straight for the cafeteria with hardly anybody stopping and gapping at us.

My knee let out a wave of pain as we entered the cafeteria, I flinched visibly, Reid urged me into a seat looking around the table, I didn't even bother.

"Hey I was sitting there" Tyler complained.

I could still taste blood in my mouth.

"Leave her alone" the table fell into silence. I looked up at Reid my eyes probably had my thankfulness in them.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards a line of kids waiting for the turn to order.

"What'd you do to him?" I glared across the table at a smart looking blonde "I've never seen Reid stand up for anybody but himself"

"I didn't do anything" I mumbled, I reached up and pressed the icepack on my shoulder a little more, a wave of pain greeted me but it was soon numbed.

I barely noticed Pogue slip into a chair across from mine, his eyes flew around the table; he didn't seem to know what to say. He opened his mouth several times but then snapped his jaw shut every time.

Pogue studied me, probably looking for the emotion's I was hiding, I managed to notice the fact that the black girl was there again, I really didn't care who she was at that moment I just wanted to be alone.

But both are heads snapped around when Reid dropped a tray in front of a seat which he slipped into.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"No" I answered I barely looking at the tray before feeling like I was about to vomit.

"You should eat" Pogue whispered to me, he eyed my skinny frame but didn't say anything else.

"I'm not hungry" I snapped, I pushed my chair back and walked out of the cafeteria.

After I left the cafeteria my thoughts were in a jumble. Somehow in yesterdays chaos I'd found...someone.

I silently walked down the hallway, I new that the school day hadn't ended, but I didn't care.

I walked right out of Spencer, I didn't know where I was going but I continued to walk until Spencer was out of view.

Memory's kept jumping up at me. But the one that just wouldn't go away...one of the ones I always wanted to delete from my mind...

I had been alone with W or William when he decided to show me exactly what he was like...he was like a younger version of my dad, what he did added so much to my pain.

Gen on the other had simply fed the fire. She'd laughed, actually laughed when I tried to tell her what William did.

Both still acted like my friends...but neither was. What my dad and my 'friend's' did caused me to retreat into myself...the only safe place now was my crushed spirit.

A couple of tears dripped down my cheek as I recalled my mother's funeral. Everyone was dressed in the traditional black and white. But no one knew that it was my dad that killed her...or drove her to taking her own life.

He was just as bad to her as me.

But at least my mom had tried to protect me, but when she died I was left completely alone.

I didn't cry at her funeral, I didn't know what to think...

I finally looked around myself.

There where tree's lining the road I was walking on. But besides an occasional breeze stirring the branches everything was silent, and eerily still.

A breeze whipped threw the trees, the cold air bit at my cheeks, my clothes where not equipped to protect me from this weather but I managed to ignore the cold and continued to walk.

"You look cold" my head whipped around, my eyes searching for the person who had spoken.

When I located him he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm not" I answered quietly.

"Want company?" he asked with a charming smile.

"No" I walked past him and continued to walk until I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. The guy wasn't there anymore.

My eyebrows went down in confusion, when I turned back around the guy was standing directly in front of me.

I was too surprised to do much of anything but stare at him blankly "Sorry" he said in a truthful voice.

"You probably don't know how beautiful you are" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks" I said smiling slightly.

"I'm serious" he jumped in "When you smile its like you glow" he reached out and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

My mind was screaming but I felt like I was floating.

Wind tousled his hair but I didn't feel anything "Here take this" he shrugged out of his jean jacket and handed it to me. I opened my mouth to protest but a car caught my attention.

When I looked over my shoulder the guy was gone, I halve expected to see him standing in front of me when I turned back around but he wasn't, it was almost like he had never been there.

And I would have made myself believe that he hadn't been there if I wasn't holding his jacket.

I shook my head, it was just too weird.

I looked over my shoulder again just to make sure that he really was gone.

A horn honked so close to me that I jumped flipping back around again to see a black hummer.

The window rolled down to reveal a grinning Tyler.

"Need a ride?" he asked his smiling widening by the second.

"No" I said slipping the jacket on. I continued walking on the shoulder of the road.

The hummer slowly followed "you sure?" I looked over to see Reid leaning over Tyler, a questioning but almost undetectably playful look on his face.

My head dropped slightly and I consented walking up to the hummer, I opened the back door giving the woods one last look before climbing in.

"So where were you going?" Tyler questioned, I shrugged buckling in "You don't talk much do you?"

"No" I mumbled.

"Why?" Tyler persisted; I shrugged gazing out the window.

After minutes of silence I asked "where are we going?"

"Back to Spence" Tyler looked at me threw the review mirror.

His words didn't even seem to register for me...I simply nodded and continued staring out the window.

My eyes closed drowsily _doesn't it seem so welcoming?_ My eyes flew open as I looked around the car, I'd heard someone but yet no one had spoken.

Slowly I let my guard down and started slipping into oblivion.

But once again I heard a voice. But even that couldn't wake me up. I was to far gone.

* * *

Hmm...what's up with the creepy guy that keeps disappearing? I don't know...and the voice??? that would be very creepy...this chapter was difficult for me because originally I was going to have Kate dump Pogue but then I decided that I'd be better if she didn't dump Pogue. So Kate and Sarah will be brought in more in the next chapter. I've still not decided if I want this to be a Reid romance of maybe a Tyler romance since it cant be a Pogue romance with Kate still there...okay thank you for reading!!! R&R please.


	5. Iron grip

**A/N: **I read threw this and released I'd acomplished one thing and not the other, Kate and Sarah will once again not be mentioned in this chapter but I will attempt to bring them into my next chapter...and my next chapter probably wont be up for at least a week (I have to type it) but please enjoy this chapter. And to my reveiwer you guys are awesome I'm so happy that I've created a story that can please so many! Thank you for reviewing and please reveiew this chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **as usual I own nothing but Josephen (her dad and William)

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself sprawled out on a couch, I cautiously pushed myself up looking around the room.

It was a dark room, a blanket fell to the floor, suddenly my legs where cold, my eyes once again scanned the room before stopping on Tyler's sleeping form, and he looked amazingly innocent curled up on a love-seat.

I considered remaining where I was just to watch Tyler sleep, but then I decided to join him, it never accrued to me how odd it would look the two of us curled up on a love-seat but I was cold and I liked Tyler so I walked over to him, I sat down on the edge of the love-seat.

His eyes fluttered slightly so I leaned down and whispered "move over" he grunted but pushed himself up against the back of the couch closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

I laid down next to him wrapping my blanket around my body and falling back to sleep, the reassuring presence of Tyler right next to me.

----

I woke up before Tyler did, the sun slipping past the curtains and leaving its sunshine on the ground.

Tyler stirred when I stood up; I draped my blanket across his legs before walking towards the first door I could find.

When I opened it I found myself in a kitchen, Reid's head jerked up he smiled dumping his bowl in a sink "sleep well?" he asked. He'd probably seen us but I didn't care I didn't love Tyler that way so it didn't matter to me if he'd seen or not.

"Yes" I answered before turning and walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Reid asked, I turned around and looked up at him.

"I'm not-"

"You didn't eat yesterday...you need to eat" I didn't move.

He grabbed a bowl from a cabinet setting it on the table along with a spoon, there was already milk and frosted flakes.

I stared at it for a few seconds, not even noticing the fact that Reid had circled around me, he turned me towards him "your dad isn't gonna hurt you anymore...I promise" my eyes flew up and met his.

"You guys have no idea..." I trailed off stepped towards him I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my head against his chest "what life saver you are"

Reid gently put his arms around my shoulders "where good at this kinda stuff" he replied effortlessly.

I couldn't help but laugh, I'd not laughed for so long...I hadn't cried like I had with Pogue since I was little, and I'd never felt safe...not once in my life had I felt safe but even having one of these guys with me made me feel completely safe.

Reid stepped back "you gonna eat or am I going to have to shove it down your throat?" again I laughed then I shook my head walking to the table, I sat down in a wooden chair and pored myself some frosted flakes; I pored the milk then picked up the spoon.

Reid sat down in a chair across from me, his eyes trained on my face.

I finished my first bowl and turned to Reid who shook his head poring more into my bowl.

"Is it Saturday?" I asked between bites, Reid nodded his head.

"Morning" Tyler said stumbling into the kitchen Reid looked from me to Tyler then back, I just looked down at my cereal and continued to eat.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked fetching a bowl and spoon then sitting down next to me.

I abruptly got up and put my empty bowl in the sink before turning and walking towards the door.

Tyler silently watched me; Reid made no move to follow me. I looked down at my shoes slipping them on. Then the mans jean jacket, I opened the door and walked into the cold air.

I shut the door behind me folded my arms across my chest and started walking, to where I didn't know, but as long as I was moving it once again didn't matter.

I'm not sure when I released that I wasn't alone, I looked over my shoulder to see Caleb, he had a grave look on his face "Pogue told me" was all he said.

My feet stopped moving leaving me frozen to my spot on the sidewalk "I thought he might" I said.

"I'm sorry" Caleb said looking down at me with his kind brown eyes.

"Don't be" I said forcing a smile "what where you suppose to do? I was thousands of miles away" a ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

"Your a lot stronger then I thought you would be" Caleb stated dryly.

"It's just a mask..." _I mask tears_ I thought bitterly and for what? So the world wont have to know what I went threw?

"People like you amaze me" Caleb said "Your stronger then most but act weak..."

I shook my head looking up at him "I guess...it doesn't really matter" I shrugged "I'm here now"

Caleb nodded slowly "where are you going?" he asked, I was relieved to change the subject.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully "I was just...walking"

"Makes sense" Caleb replied earning a smile.

"I don't have a car so...I walk" I once again started walking, I was grateful for the jacket once again, but the man who had given it to me...there was something off about him.

"Do you know how to drive?" He asked, I looked up at him trying to see if he might laugh at my answer.

"No" I answered refusing to look up at him again.

Caleb smiled "we could teach you...if you wanted to learn"

"I'd like that" I said, I stopped and looked around, we had managed to walk into what looked like a quaint shopping aria, there was a coffee shop, random shops, a small wal-mart, and Cub foods.

"Bye Caleb...and thanks" I said before walking into the wal-mart.

When I left them I felt completely alone, but I wanted to be alone for a little while.

There where plenty of customers that day. I walked towards the movie department although I hardly watched movies, I was to concerned about getting good grades and avoiding a beating.

Someone grabbed my elbow, it wasn't my father but my eyes still widened, I looked up into the hard face of William Fan. His nearly black colored eyes where completely emotionless. He could have been dead. And secretly I wished he was dead.

"William what are you doing here?" I asked trying to rip my arm from his steely grip.

"I missed you" he said in a fake sad voice "I wanted to see you"

"Let me go" I pleaded "if you really cared about me you'd let me go" William laughed, a harsh evil laugh.

"If you really cared about me you'd shut up" he snapped viscously, he started to steer me towards the doors.

I mustered all the strength I could, froze then ripped my arm away from his evil touch.

William's hand instantly grabbed for my wrist, I jerked back stumbling once in my hasty back steps "stop" he yelled at me confusion and frusteration showing on his face.

"No" I replied, I turned and ran, ran so fast you'd think the devil was chasing me, but in truth to me William was worse then my father...I'd been so vulnerable, I'd been so willing.

But what he took from me never belonged to him. The exit was so close, I burst threw the doors flying into the parking lot, I ran all the way to the street.

I didn't even know what I was doing, I ran straight into the street, there was a blare from a semi truck but I just stared at it. I hadn't meant to run into the street, I was terrified, frozen to my spot. If this was meant to be my end...then I would have at least gotten my final wish. Although it was no longer a wish I actually wanted. The wish was to die alone.

* * *

You probably hating me right now because I left you hanging again...I didn't leave you hanging on my last chapter but I just had to do it on this chapter because I'm evil that way!!! R&R please!!!! 


	6. Transportations

**A/N: **KATE WILL BE BROUGHT INTO THE STORY MORE!!!!! I will bring her in I promise. the next chapter will have her in it I know it will! Along with Sarah. and for the first time the entire gang will be together in the same room at the same time! Yay! Oh and there will be a little humor in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jocelyn.

* * *

My world went white, for a few seconds I thought that I might have died, then things started to come back into focus, slowly the trees and cars took shape and filled in. 

"Josephine are you alright?" Reid asked leaning over me, I was laying down staring up into his blue eyes, they where almost the color of the sky which was being choked by dark storm clouds.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully, the sounds of cars rushing by faintly reminded me that I truly wasn't dead. That somehow one of my new friends had saved me again.

Reid was crouching over me his hands on my arms, as most of his weight was focused on his legs.

"You just stood there...I thought you where going to die" he said suddenly then scooped me up into a hug, I was so shocked I didn't even struggle simply leaned my head against his chest.

"Me to" I mumbled breathlessly "I just ran...and then" I shook my head trying to drive the thoughts out of my head.

I closed my eyes enjoying the moments that went by with him simply holding me. If someone had told me a week ago that I was going to let a guy that I'd barely knew hug me, or even touch me, I would have laughed. I never wanted to go back to how it was. I just wanted to have Reid hold me longer.

"Your bleeding" Reid said in an almost shocked voice, he got up pulling me up with him. I looked down at myself and released that I was infect bleeding, a huge gapping cut on my hand.

Pain instantly blossomed from my hand "Where did you get it?" he asked.

"William...probably" I replied staring down at it, watching blood drip off my hand and onto the ground that turned red on impact.

"Who is he?" Reid questioned touching my shoulder slightly to bring my eyes back to his face.

"He..." William was the one thing I would have preferred to keep buried, sobs rose in my throat as I remembered exactly what he had done to me slowly I forced myself to look him in the eye "he drugged me..." I faulted again, biting my lip and driving down a sob I managed to finish in a strangled voice "and rapped me"

A shadow passed across his face, the shock in his eyes made me want to run and hide, he stared at me for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arm around me and hugging me tightly.

Neither of us knew what to say so we stood there for long minutes just hugging I mannaged not to crie although I had no idea how.

"I'm so sorry" he finally murmured, then almost like an after thought he whispered "I'll kill him" I was sure that he didn't mean to say it out loud but at that second I wasn't even sure I'd heard him correctly.

"Lets go" he said slipping his hand into my uncut hand and started walking away.

He turned his head away from me, towards the wal-mart, like he was searching for someone, then turned back to me smiling slightly, gradually I released that my hand didn't hurt anymore, in fact nothing hurt, I glanced down and saw the palm of my hand completely healed, there wasn't even a small scare.

I stopped walking and just stared at my hand, letting Reid's hand slip out of my.

"What's wrong?" he asked sending a glance over his shoulder.

"Nothing" I replied forcing myself to let my hand drop and follow him.

Reid seemed much more protective. Like a big brother over his little sister, they may not show exactly how much they care but deep down they would do anything to protect you. I never had a brother.

Reid and I walked in silence for long minutes, I enjoyed the scenery and the fact that I was sharing these minutes with Reid.

"Reid" he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" I said walking slowly, he blushed slightly.

"I had to save you" he replied, that hadn't been what I'd said thank you about but I didn't necessarily care, he didn't need to know how much I had needed him to hold me.

"No you didn't" I whispered _you didn't need to do any of this_ I thought smiling slightly. But he had saved me, and he had hugged me and he was walking with me.

"When I left Tyler was making lunch...he wont admit it but he is a great cook...no I take that back he's an _amazing_ cook" I smiled.

"I'm hungry" I said earning a smile from Reid.

"You should be" he replied curtly "you barely ate anything this morning"

"I ate a lot!" I said pushing him to one side.

He circled around me touching his chin thoughtfully "You look to skinny maybe you should eat more" he said jokingly.

"Jerk" I said pouncing on him.

He dodged me running over to a tree which he hid behind. I laughed running over to it and looking behind it, he wasn't there.

There was an annoying clearing of throat, I jumped flipping around to see Reid smiling proudly "Looking for someone?" he asked.

The jean jacket dropped to the ground as I tried to grab him, he sidestepped me then started to run.

I ran after him down the cement path "Follow the yellow brick road!" he called over his shoulder.

"Sure!" I yelled.

I grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop.

Reid's chest was heaving as he took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm his breathing.

"I'm not to thin" I said between gasps.

"Yes you are" he joked with a smile.

I hit his chest making him lose his balance, he held onto my hand and pulled me with him.

I fell on top of him staring down into his blue eyes.

The world seemed to pause until Reid leaned up, are lips brushed, I leaned into the kiss pressing my lips down, the world faded in those moments only me and him existed.

I touched his jaw gently. I felt light headed then released it was because I hadn't took a breath.

I broke away from him breathing deeply.

----

Chace watched them from his perch holding back a laugh. They weren't your ideal pare. An abused, scared, girl who had never stood up for herself with a guy who was a danger to himself and everyone around him. He was controlling and a playboy.

They didn't know he was watching there little game of tag. Or watching them kiss for a second time.

"Josephine" Chace chuckled "if you knew what he really was you wouldn't love him...and when you find out you'll never trust him...because he's a monster"

"And then you'll help me" he laughed cruelly "you'll be mine Josephine and theres nothing you can do to stop that" he said snapping his hand into a fist. Chace was slightly disappointed that there was no one around to hear him.

There was a peal of laughter that made him grimace. She seemed so happy laying her head against Reids chest.

He dropped to the ground leaned down a picked his jacket up slipping it on himself. It smelled like her and was still slightly warm.

After he got done with her she would never let Reid touch her again. She'd be his.

_Just a little longer Josephine...just a little longer_

Thunder erupted across the quickly graying sky. The storm seemed to come out of no where. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky as Chace vanished a smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the delay...I had to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see I've decided to make it a Reid romance thanks for reviewing my dear readers. I need a huge favore, I would like a new summary but I cant think of when can you help??? If so then please review giving me your summary thanks!!! (I think I've mentioned this before but you guys are really amazing thanks so much for reading! next chapter up as soon as I can!)  
R&R please! 


	7. A gift is give

**A/N: **Yay!!! finally I got this chapter up! Its taken me forever because I got writters block I'll explain it more at the end. Anyways this is now my longest story that I've posted! I'm so happy that you guys like it! And its not only that its my longest I've not turned it into some boring love story! YES its a success! There will be more chapters to come...and probably a sequil! so you have much to look forward to!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Josephine!

* * *

The rain started when we where halve way back to Caleb's house. Reid wrapped his coat around me but that didn't help much. Soon we where both running threw the rain drenched to the bone.

I didn't recognize the house we arrived at "whose house is this?" I asked looking up at Reid who had rain dripping from his blonde hair.

"Mine" He answered matter-of-factly, I didn't say anything as he unlocked the door and walked in.

The hallway was covered with pictures of who I assumed was a baby Reid. He slipped out of his soggy shoes going straight to a closet under stairs that led up to the second floor, I took my shoes off looking around curiously.

"Stay here I'll be right back" I nodded slowly watching as Reid ran up the stairs and disappeared into a hallway. A pool of water formed around my feet. I shivered as I felt a cold breeze gently touch my back.

_But he closed the door..._I suddenly felt scared as I slowly turned around. All that I saw was a beautiful wooden door with stained glass on both sides. The air around me felt amazingly still. I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly turning on my heels. I looked around trying to reassure myself that everything was fine. A lovely mirror with a wooden frame caught my eye. My reflection stared back at me. My clothes where clutching to my body, and my hair was dripping.

The bottom corner of the mirror slowly started clouding over. I blinked my eyes rapidly, willing it to go away. Then slowly words started to form on the foggy mirror.

_**Josephine...he's going to kill you...**_

My mouth silently formed the word _"Who?"_ but then the words where gone. My entire body was shaking as I slowly backed away from the mirror. _Its not real...I'm hallucinating...no one's going to kill me_ I told myself those same words for several minutes as my eyes remained glued to my reflection.

I heard his feet walking down the stairs but refused to look at him.

Reid said something but I couldn't understand him. Then he touched my shoulder scaring me so much that I fell to the floor, shivering violently.

Reid took a halve step towards me a worried expression on his face. I stood up so fast that I shocked even myself "stay away from me" I ordered him tears brimming in my eyes. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Everything was going wrong when I thought everything could go right.

"I don't want to die" I whispered, he looked confused as he stared at me. I didn't even know what I had said. I shook my head then scrambled to the door threw it open and ran out into the poring rain. I don't know how long ago it was that the only thing I wanted was to die...but now I wanted to do something with my life.

My bare feet pounded against the cement. Everything seemed so fake...almost like I was dreaming. Finally I couldn't run any longer. I fell to my knees my shoulders heaving as I tried to steady my breath.

When I looked up I found myself on the bridge Pogue rescued me from. Slowly I forced my weak body up. I looked around until my eyes fell on a black figure. He was literally black when his head seemed to angle towards me I couldn't even see his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but lightening erupted across the dark sky. It basically knocked me off my feet my eyes automatically closing. When I opened them the black figure was standing on the edge of the bridge, its head looking down at the water.

Then it simply fell off the edge. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream. I ungracefully pushed myself to my feet and ran to the side my stomach slamming against the stone. I looked down but saw nothing.

I stumbled back a couple feet staring at the ledge in horror. I didn't know what to do and for long minutes I just stood there until a car honked and I had to jumped to the side to avoid being hit.

I walked to the side trying to stay as fare away from the edge as I could without standing out in the middle of the road.

When I got to the end of the bridge I started to walk back to Ipswich, I had no were to go so I might as well head back to my dorm. _I'm insane_ I thought bitterly _there was no splash or anything...he jumped I saw him... and your terrified of Reid because a mirror said he's going to kill you..._

"Wait up" I flipped around and stared at a guy with dirty blonde hair, I instantly recognized him as the guy who'd given me his jacket, he caught up to me then looked down at my solemn and drenched face "I don't think I got your name"

"Josephine" I said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey wait can you give Reid something for me?...its just a little gift" when his hand suddenly grabbed mine and pain flew threw my body I nearly screamed, but it only came out as a moan, he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "Tell him its from Chase" he said before letting my arm go and he vanished.

I instantly looked down at my hand, in the middle of my palm is a burn. The burn is shaped perfectly like a star with a circle connecting all of the corners. For a second I felt like I was about ready to pass out.

Instead I turn and run towards Spencer Academy.

I felt like I was running but not going anywhere. Everything around me seemed to look exactly alike. The rain was still pounding down on me.

My legs started to ache but I ignored the pain and kept running. I needed to get to Spencer. I needed to get out of the rain. I needed to think.

I tripped on the first steps leading up to the imposing doors of the Spencer dorms. I smacked my chin down hard on the stone slicing my chin open why did everything have to go wrong when I was trying so hard to make it right?

I slowly touched it with my index finger then pulled back when I felt pain shoot from it. I looked down at my finger to see dark red blood. I quickly got to my feet and all but fell up the stairs and into the dorms.

With my head still down I slammed right into someone. I fell backward nearly biting my tongue.

I jerked my head up and stared at Reid he looked like a mixture of concern relief.

"What happened to your chin?" he asked bending down next to me, I could feel the warm blood make a trail down my neck, some dropped onto his drenched jacket.

With out thinking I blurted "Chase sends you a gift" I lifted my hand and promptly placed it into his warm hands. He stared at my palm for what felt like forever before whispering:

"I think I should tell you something"

"Oh Really?" my voice was laced with sarcasum "Because I just saw some creepy ass guy jump off the side of a bridge, and some mirror fogged up and said you or someone was going to kill me!" I took a shaky breath and released that I was talking for the first time in my whole life like I had an opinion.

His eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing simply grabbed my unburned left hand and pulled me up. He basically walked me out of Spencer back into the poring rain then straight to Tyler's car.

He let my arm go and walked around to the drivers side.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be around any body but new that what he had to say probably couldn't wait so I got in the car and buckled up.

Once we were driving in complete silence for about three minutes Reid turned towards me and said: "your probably not going to believe me unless I show you but..." he trailed off and took a deep breath "I have this power, that lets me do anything I want to...but if I use it to much it'll kill me"

"Your kidding right?" I asked smiling slightly. He had to be kidding. but when he sent me a death glare I released that he actually believed what he was telling me so he is going to kill me I thought.

Reid slammed on the breaks causing the car to come to a screeching halt.

He opened the door and slid out of the hummer. I followed circling around the car until I saw what he was going to do. He was standing on the edge of cliff, he took a step towards me "you see all the males in my bloodline are like me. Nobody knows when it started or when It'll end but..." he shrugged took two steps back and fell off the edge.

I screamed running forward and staring down. Why did he have to fall off just like the guy on the bridge.

"Do you believe me now?" I screech flipped around and nearly fell off the edge in.

"Holy shit" I breathed staring at Reid like he wasn't real. Everything about this day felt surreal "so" I said in a shaky voice "when you saved me from that truck you-" I had no choice but to believe him even if that made me look insane.

"Used? Yeah"

"How'd you know?" I asked more out of curiosity then fear.

"I'm not sure" he answered in a truthful voice "I got this feeling like something bad was about to happen then instantly thought of you"

"Is Chase like you?" I asked quickly.

"Yes"

"What does he want?"

"Are powers"

"_Are_?"

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler we all have the power" Reid sighed and took a couple steps towards me, I could barely keep myself from stepping backward "do you need to know anything else?"

"Did you make me like you?"

"No actually I kinda wanted you just to go away" he replied "but after I read your journal I realized that you where more messed up then any of us...I wanted to help you"

I looked at the ground then almost on impulse touched my chin. No pain, or blood I looked at Reid who had his back to me and was walking back to the hummer.

I took in a deep breath, I new he was giving me a choice. I could walk back to Spencer and leave him, or I could go with him and choose a very supernatural life. I new if I choose him I would never be able to go to sleep without wondering if something was lurking in the dark. But I was never afraid of the dark.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter done and posted. Its just that I've had a little bit of writers block. I was going to have her go missing but then decided against it. I'm very pleased with how this chaptered ended up playing out. And I'm sure your like "finally she knows about the power" I didn't think Reid would go into details so made his description of the power vague and plus she got to ask the questions I had always wanted her to ask but could never figure out where to put them.  
Okay review please!


	8. On halloween

**A/N: **I finally got this chapter up! YAY!! Terrible writters block...yuck...anyways I want to thank Kos-Mos607, I bet you dont think you did much but you really helped me out! and of course thank you EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! And please review! This took forever to write for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

I slumped against my dorm-room door letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. My room mate, who's name I had forgotten, was reading a book on her bed. She looked me over then shook her head. 

"You need a shower" was all she said almost in a dismissing way.

"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath. That didn't seem important. Nothing at the moment felt important. With a sigh I pushed myself off the floor and walked to my open suitcase. I grabbed a plain light blue, square necked, shirt and some dark blue jeans I slipped out of my uniform, which looked like it had gone threw several world wars, and put on my clothes. Almost as an after thought I slipped on a black vest. And grabbed second pair of shoes, tan hiking boots, before slipping out of the dorm room and into the hallway.

I put on my boots and zipped up my vest then ran down the hallway.

A door opened right in front of me oh crud was my first thought before I dove to the side slamming into the wall.

"Oh my gosh are you okay" a blonde girl exclaimed touching my shoulder. She had a very concerned expression on her face.

"Sarah?" A mocha colored girl suddenly appeared I recognized her then it hit me, she was the girl with Pogue.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry"

"Its fine" I said forcing a smile, my shoulder hurt quite a lot but I wasn't going to get angry, there was really no point.

"I'm Sarah" the blonde said helping me to my feet.

"Josephine" I replied.

"Oh you're the transfer student right?" Sarah asked giving me a perky smile.

"Yeah" I replied. It was amazing so much had happened in the short time I had been here.

"I'm Kate" the mocha colored girl said offering her hand, I shook it forcing a smile instead of a frown, I hadn't jumped in fact I wasn't even slightly scared or nervous...

"Um...it was nice meeting you two but I have to go meet somebody" both of them exchanged glances a knowing smile tugging at there lips.

"Who?" they asked almost in unison.

"Reid Garwin" I answered before they could say anything else I was running down the hallway, I can barely remember running down the stairs and out the door.

Tyler's black hummer was waiting but no one was inside it.

"Josephine" Someone grabbed my elbow and turned me around, Tyler brown eyes instantly met mine.

"What?" I asked pulling my elbow away from him, he flinched slightly then forced out a feeble smile.

"We need to talk" Tyler's eyes darted around then straight to my palm with its mark. I nodded and circled around the hummer, I climbed into it buckling up.

"So..." I said once Tyler had slid into the drivers seat "who else knows?"

"Sarah," he replied glancing over at me before the hummer lurched forward.

It was rather ironic. If Chase hadn't given me the scare then I wouldn't believe anything Tyler, or Reid said. But it made perfect sense.

"Why doesn't Kate know?" I asked staring out the window, watching as the stores flew by, then the skeletal trees. I could almost feel Tyler giving me a confused look.

"Kate..." Tyler trailed off and gave a sigh "Pogue doesn't think she'll believe him"

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence. I had the feeling that Tyler was uncomfortable with me now that I knew. Finally the hummer came to a halt in front of an ancient looking house. Tyler turned his hummer off and jumped out of the car. I followed suet trailing behind him until we reached the front door. Tyler frowned opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the door being thrown open by an elderly looking woman.

"Hello Ms. Danvers" Tyler said gravely his eyes remaining on me.

"Their down stairs" Ms. Danvers said, she turned around leaving the two of us standing on her steps. Tyler stepped inside with me trailing behind. It was a magnificent house, but the beauty was lost on me the second I saw a glass of some sort of liquor in Ms. Danvers hands. She plopped into a couch and stared at the flames in a huge fireplace.

"Jose" my head snapped around and I stared right into Tyler deep brown eyes "common" he said turning his back to me.

I once again found myself following right behind him, threw a large kitchen and down wooden stairs into a basement lit only by candles, I had a very strange feeling the second my eyes found Reid's.

Caleb was sitting in a old wooden chair his eyes following me intently, Pogue was leaning against one of the walls his face unreadable, only Tyler seemed to have a speck of emotion on his face, and it was concern.

"Let me see your hand" Caleb said. I swallowed hard walking across the floor and threw an odd circle, I dropped my hand palm up into Caleb's open hand.

Caleb's fingers traced the scare on my palm, I could barely bring myself to look at anyone. Caleb looked up at me after what felt like forever his face grave. Then he looked at everyone else "It matches" he said.

Pogue jumped forward his hand gently touching my shoulder but his eyes were on Caleb "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes"

⌠It matches what?■ I asked shrugging off Pogue's hand and stepping into the circle.

"A curse" It was Reid's voice he stepped towards me "it forces you to do what ever the person who cursed you wants"

The next thing all the candles went out a menacing laugh filled the room. A chill seeped over me, I felt something sharp being slid into my hands then, all at once, the candles in the basement relit themselves, but sitting on the steps was Chase, a huge smile on his face.

"You figured it out" he said laughing again "I thought it would take you longer"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler's eyes go black, he raised his hand and took a step towards Chase, Chases gaze was fixed on me though "put that knife to your throat doll" he ordered me.

My gaze flew down towards my hand with a knife clutched in my fingers, I tried to resist putting it even close to my throat, my arm started to tremble as it slowly rose to my neck. Then I gave up and my arm jerked up pressing the knife against my throat.

"Anyone move and she'll cut her own throat" he said his voice taking on a steel edge, "but you Josephine you can come here" he stood up and pointed to the ground directly in front of him. I felt myself taking the steps but could barely believe I was even moving.

I was not going to start crying but I could already feel a lump start to form in my throat.

When I finally reached him he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other he draped over my shoulder, I felt a sickening feeling spread threw my body.

He gave a peck on my cheek and I wanted to slit his throat. My eyes instinctively met Reid's, he looked about ready to murder someone.

"What do you want Chase?" Caleb asked his eyes narrowed.

"I want your powers" Chase's smile only grew at the confused looks on their faces "don't tell me you didn't know" he said then laughed probably treasuring these moments of victory "on Halloween you are capable of giving me your powers" he said then looked down at me "and let me tell you, Jose seemed to come at the perfect time" I flinched when my name left his lips.

"And what happens if we don't comply?" Pogue spat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase asked "are little _angel_ here will kill herself...just like she wanted to the night you so rudely interrupted her"

For a second I was to stunned to react, he was using me against them. Till that moment I hadn't thought I was going to be used against them. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

Chased raised his eyebrows and looked down at me "I'm sorry to be a damper on your plan" I said, looking from each face in the room till I reached Reid's once again, I tried to convey my apologies with one look but knew I'd probably failed "but its just not gonna work out" I said then jerked my arm just enough to make a deep cut across my neck.

"NO!" I heard Reid yelp, I smiled against the pain that flew threw my body closed my eyes and felt my body go limp, the knife clattered to the ground...

Then complete emptiness.

* * *

I'll put my next chapter up as soon as I finish it!

R&R


	9. Disapointments

**A/N**: Oh alright I'm guilty as charged...I didn't kill her...How could I? I like her to much to kill her...I have but up a BIO for Masked Tears in my BIO, its all the way at the bottom!

**Dislaimers**: I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

I don't know how I came to, I simply released I wasn't dead. _Why can't I just die?_ I wondered, I forced my eyes opened to stare right into a pair of stunning auburn eyes.

"Your alive" the man said giving me a curt nod he had a slight English accent that seemed to fit him perfectly "good" then I released were I was, I was on a train. A wry smile tugged at the mans mouth "Hey Chase couldn't just stay in Ipswich, and don't get your hopes up on them finding you with there power, its kind of impossible with me around"

"Oh gee thanks" I said my words dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't say much" he said his auburn eyes seemed to burn with laugher that he was keeping in.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed looking out the window at the blur of browns.

"New York City" he replied "I'm Logan by the way" I glared over at him trying to keep myself from liking him. He smiled showing off perfect teeth "I can read your mind" he informed me "I think its kind of adorable" I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"Stay out of my head" I growled snapping my head back towards the window although I couldn't make out anything.

"Its okay to like me I'm not gonna hurt you" he said his smile suddenly disappearing.

I glanced down at my hands_ I have a previous arraignment_ I thought knowing that he was probably listening_ I'm not unfaithful_.

He shrugged proving the fact that he'd been listening "Your lose, I've been told I'm great at kissing" for some reason that was about the funniest thing I'd ever heard, I was suddenly laughing hysterically. Once I stopped laughing I leaned back against the fake leather seats a smile tugging at my lips, I could already feel the urge to start laughing again.

"Honestly" he said shaking his head golden hair shimmering in the sun light "I didn't think it was all that funny"

"Well obviously I did" I mumbled to low for him to hear. His mouths quirked "are you always going to be in my mind?" I questioned narrowing my eyes on him daring him to say yes.

"No probably not...but Chase has ordered me to watch over you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" He sighed "the least you could do is make it interesting, try to escape or something"

"Will you let me?" I asked darkly hardly keeping myself from having a spark of hope.

"No of course not" He said giving me a bored look.

I sighed, I was being stupid, I released he wasn't going to let me go and since he was constantly in my mind there was no chance of planning an escape. "Why did you take Chase's side?" I questioned.

"Because, to my family the Sons of Ipswich are evil, so since Chase is against the Sons I am with him" he gave me a look I couldn't discern "why are you with _them_?"

"They saved my life" I said folding my arms across my ches _And I think I love one of them _I add silently he frowned his eyes flashing slightly.

"I see" he said then shook his head again, dismissing the entire subject.

"Why are the Sons of Ipswich evil to your family?" I asked unwilling to let the subject end. He sighed glaring at me with his auburn eyes.

"The Sons of Ipswich were the cause of the Salem Witch trials, they riled everything up killing off the entire female generation of the Salem family but it wasn't the females that had the mind reading ability anyways it was the males...my family died in a car crash and the Collins took me in" he shrugged "I have loyalties to Chase"

"You're a Salem witch?"

"No" he said sharply "were not witches we are psykisk" I blinked staring at him with my mouth gaping open.

"But you said that-"

"I know better then you what I said, we are not witch they are!" the hate he had for Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler was stunning. He leaned back against the seats mumbling something under his breath "sorry" he said looking at me with absolutely no conviction.

"I'm sure you are" I said resisting the urge to role my eyes at him. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I am, really!" he insisted.

"Am I just going to have to get use to someone probing my thoughts at all time?" I asked glaring over at him "or will you get out of my head?" He flashed me a smile.

"You will probably just have to get use to it..." he sighed "I have my orders and I promised to keep you safe-"

"Until Chase kills me of course" I mumbled, he flinch but said nothing after that.

The train seemed to take forever, it seemed as if that ride would never end. Staring out the window didn't help distract me when all I could see was brown and sometimes dashes of yellow. "What is the date?" I asked.

"The eleventh" he replied, somehow that one week of my life seemed like one year. So much had happened. I nearly laughed at myself, to think a girl like me could get herself rapped up in hundreds of years of magical wars. Logan leaned his head back, closed his eyes and seemed to doze off. I stared at him for a few minutes until I heard his breathing steady out. I jumped up and ran towards the door. I threw it open and dashed down the hallway.

I was nearly to the end when my legs suddenly stopped the rest of my body didn't on the other hand, so I fell over knocking the air out of myself.

I was still sputtering for air and completely confused as how I'd gotten that way when I felt something tugging at me, for a few seconds I was to alarmed at the fact that no one was there to tug on me until I released I wasn't physically being tugged on, it was only mentally.

_I'm impressed_ Logan's voice rang in my head but unfortunately _Chase told you to stay close to me before we boarded, of course you weren't conscious so you would know that._

Anger rushed threw my body heating my blood up until I swore my face was burning Stay out of my head! Before that instant I had no idea one could actually yell inside their own head, but it left a ringing sound in my head.

I rolled onto my back and pushed myself up but I nearly fell right back down when I found myself staring right back into Logan's auburn eyes. "Honestly" he mumbled under his breath "its not like I'm going to kill you"

"No" I said sharply "Your going to leave that to Chase aren't you" Logan rolled his eyes grabbed my elbow and literally drug me back to are room. Forcing me into the leather chairs sitting down right next to me.

"And just so you know if you struggle against the curse enough you could die" he said it so passively I would have sworn that he didn't care.

:Why are you taking me to New York?" I asked after about twenty minutes.

"There are so many people in New York it will be literally impossible to locate you even if your friends could get past my barrier" he said without even opening his eyes. Golden eyelashes were touching his sun kissed skin "I'm your boyfriend" he said answering my question before I could ask.

"Why?" I grumbled making it completely obvious I didn▓t like the situation.

"Because I cant be your brother since we look nothing alike, and it would be suspicious if I said that I was your cousin since we're getting an apartment together, and I most definitely couldn't be your father so...being your boyfriend was the easiest option" the train came to a trembling halt and a relieved smile came over Logan's face "this is are stop" he said his hand slipping into mine "common Jose lets go"

* * *

So that's it! I think this chapter was finished in record time! I'm very pleased at how it turned out. I bet none of you, my dear readers, thought that this would happen...it was sort of an idea that just hit me, so I just ran with it. I hope you guys liked it. R&R! 


	10. Deadly Fears

**A/N: **All of a sudden this story has completely taken over my thoughts, I can barely take my eyes off it. At least now I know where it is taking me. And honestly now I know why I fell in love with this story in the first place, I also know why you my dear readers fell in love with it also.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you in any way.

----

Pogue had bolted after the pair the second he'd seen Chase take Josephine, and then just like that they'd vanish, they were gone, nowhere to be found. Reid also pitched forward stepping in the exact spot that Chase had been standing in.

A sudden regret welled in his chest, he'd told her that he'd protect her, but now...now he'd failed. Pogue closed his eyes searching for Josephine's mind, searching for evidence that she was still alive.

He couldn't find anything it was almost like a barrier had been erected, he'd felt this before...when his aunt had gotten into a car crash and was in a coma, the doctors had said that she was brain dead and the only thing keeping her alive were the machines she was hooked up to, he'd searched for the same life sources but he'd only found a barrier.

Pogue felt tears sting his eyes, he didn't think that he was this attached to the little red head, but he was. He'd let her die.

Reid simply stared at everyone as if he was blaming them then he turned and ran out of the basement refusing to let Tyler even touch him.

Caleb looked at Pogue then at the ground "We let her die" Pogue managed to say "How could we let this happen, Caleb?"

"I don't know" Caleb replied. They'd all been so stunned when they watched her slit her throat then go limp. It was all their fault, they all knew it if they hadn't gotten attached she wouldn't have gotten hurt. But on the same token Pogue knew that she wouldn't have just left them alone she would have always found a way to tag along.

Pogue let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and at the same time tears streamed down his cheeks "I told her I'd protect her" Pogue's broken words came out as a mix between a sob and a whisper.

Almost like Pogue had made it alright to cry they all silently let there tears hit the floor. None of them had ever really lost anyone like Josephine. She'd silently left an imprint on their hearts. Pogue never forget the girl he'd saved one raining night on the edge of a bridge. Caleb would never forget the girl that had managed to disrupt the library in one fatale swoop, the librarian even complained to the principle, but she'd never known that.

Tyler would never be able to forget the look she'd given him the first time she'd met him in the class room, he would never have guessed that behind the pretty face lay a tortured soul. Even Reid, the heartless playboy would never forget the way her lips had felt against his _She's gone, get over it!_ Reid yelled at himself clamping his eyes closed. Reid was determined to forget about that girl. It didn't matter what it took he was not going to think about her.

----

Logan kissed my cheek as we walked into a huge apartment complex with at least thirty floors, he seemed uncomfortable for a few seconds then his body went extremely relaxed the second we walked over to the elevator.

He pushed the up button looking around the entrance, the floor was a gray tile, and four mammoth leather chairs were angled towards a square coffee table sitting on a pale yellow throw rug.

The secretary looked up at us from her half circle desk that was pressed up against the pale yellow walls "we've set everything up just like you asked Mr. Trick" Logan smiled at her and nodded the secretary seemed to just notice me and smiled giving me a curt nod.

The elevator dung opening up to show a glass that looked out at a breathtaking view of the huge skyscrapers. Blue carpet and thirty buttons to press. Logan and I walked in I grabbed the mettle bar that was attached to the elevator holding on as the door closed Logan pressed the thirtieth floor button and the elevator smoothly began its climb to the top floor.

"Why'd you have to choose the top floor?" I grumbled.

Logan glanced over at me a frowned "you afraid of heights?" he questioned in a lazy voice.

"No" I replied then flinched when the elevator trembled slightly "just elevators" he smiled at me staring at the window, the walked over to me and slid an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry I promise the cord won't snap" instantly an image of the cord snapping went threw my head.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not sure" he replied I could almost feel the laughter being held back. He leaned his chin against my shoulder and a thought hit me _he's just trying to make it look good_. But somehow that didn't seem quite true.

At that exact second I could see his face in a reflection, he looked a little hurt but then it was gone. I clamped my eyes shut when the elevator stopped, praying that it would open to show a hallway or a living room not a cement wall.

Ding I pushed him off me and turned around, the room I was staring at was lovely to say the least. A huge abstract painting was hung on a dark blue wall. I walked into the room my hiking boots slapping against the deep mahogany floors.

"Lovely" Logan said sounding quite pleased with himself "there's only one bedroom thou" he added walking straight past me and into a open TV room with two ceiling windows giving another breathtaking view of the skyscrapers.

The entire room was the same dark blue walls a wide screen TV was mounted on the wall with a plush leaver sofa paralleling it; two matching leather chairs were on either said of the room with a Maplewood coffee table. I followed Logan to my left into a lifted dinning room opening right into the kitchen; the entire set up was completely open.

The kitchen had an island that was the only thing cutting the dinning room off from the mahogany kitchen matching the floors and the all stainless steel appliances and what looked like granite counters.

I barely had time to look around as I followed Logan down a wide hallway that past the bathroom which was on my left and into the bedroom which was a light purple color everything coordinated back to the purple from the Maplewood matching dressers to the white with purple striped curtains, the bed was huge and made so pristinely giving off the air that no one had ever slept in it.

"One more thing, you can complain and whine all you want but I am not sleeping on the couch" he stated heatedly before opening a door that led into the one bathroom which was a medium size no bathtub instead there were blurred glass shower, the tiles were a crХme color with splashes off bright green.

My mouth dropped open "we're not sleeping together" I said quickly.

"Alright" he said opening the bathroom door and leaning out slightly "you can sleep on the couch" I was slightly stunned but then the door shut once again.

With an angry huff I fell onto the bed pulling off my shoes and throwing them at the door. I then slid under the blankets pulling off my vest and socks closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

I couldn't see Logan but I could basically feel him pulling off his shirt and sliding under the blankets far enough away from me that I would feel him but still close enough that I knew he was there.

I sighed then opened my eyes for the first time I wasn't startled by Logan's auburn eyes staring into mine his mouth quirked and it registered in my brain that this bed wasn't big enough for one of us to role and not end up right on top of the other.

"I don't role" He stated, then flipped onto his back leaving me to stare at his back.

I made a face then rolled onto my back glaring at the purple walls.

And so we laid there neither of us willing to fall asleep. Basically telling each other _"you fall asleep first because I'm certainly not going to"_ then I felt exhaustion tug at my senses and before I knew it I'd fallen asleep.

----

It had been a mistake to look at all her memories and thoughts, Logan released when he felt her slip into unconsciousness she was a complicated girl and she'd only just found that she could be sarcastic or angry without getting hurt. He gave a sigh, she didn't like him that much was obvious, she also had deep feelings for a certain blonde but Logan wasn't to sure that blonde returned her feelings.

He pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard looking down at the beautiful girl. The only thing the two had in common was a connection with Chase and mutual relationships with four Sons.

He felt sleep pull his eyes shut. He slid back down closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
----

R&R please! So...do you like Logan or do you hate him? Is Reid really heartless or does he care. Will the Sons rescue her or will she be trapped forever?! Oh no so many questions! If you want them answered sooner then review, BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER, YAY!!!!


	11. Once Lost

**A/N: **I'm on a role! Basically a chapter wrote every two days. I cant seem to run out of ideas. Ugh now my time line doesn't seem like enough.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

Nine years ago there had always been two boys running threw these hallways. A slender nine year old and a slightly bigger ten years old, the two of them did not look like brothers. But that never stopped them from doing everything together.

The parents of these two boys knew that their boys couldn't sleep on the couch for the rest of their lives, they needed there own bedroom but neither of them were willing to move out just then. But with another baby on the way they were packing up.

Boxes had been everywhere. And standing like a Roman statue on top of three large boxes was the elder of the two brothers. His hand was posed out the other holding a blanket around his almost nude body. His face was attempting to be hard but ending up more of an attempt not to smile.

The younger was holding an old, and very big, camera trying to take as many pictures as he could without his arm shaking. Finally the elders face broke into a huge grin. Brown hair falling into his eyes, right then the younger snapped the picture freezing an image of a boy halve falling off boxes with a huge grin on his face.

It was the last day that they could spend in the house that they'd lived there whole lives in. "Boys" their mother called "the movers are here we have to go now" The younger gave a sigh sending a longing glance around their apartment before darting for the elevator the camera clutched in his little fingers.

The elevator ride and race to the car all seemed to be happening to fast. Once they'd all buckled in and were driving out of the parking lot, everyone seemed to calm down. The two boys both leaned their heads back closed their eyes and started to fall asleep.

The next thing either of them new there was a loud blaring of horns. The younger one's head snapped up his eyes instantly locating what was wrong. Two cars were headed right towards them. The eldest seemed to act so quickly his arms flew out grabbing the younger ones shoulders and jerking them down.

The boy opened his eyes cautiously; he could still feel his brother's hand on his shoulder. Finally the younger forced his body to look around. And straight into the dead eyes of his brother "No!" he basically screamed "wake up, WAKE UP!!" he grabbed his brothers hand shaking him. But nothing happened. He looked up front at the twisted form of what was supposed to be his parents and the front of the cars.

He tried to move his legs but found that he couldn't. The next thing he new was the roar of sirens the gasps of the people outside when they saw a little boy struggling inside a car that had just started on fire.

He forced himself to look out the window tears streaming down his face when his senses finally started to register the pain flying threw his body. There was someone outside but he couldn't make them out his eyes were to blurry from the tears.

Then the door was being ripped open and hands were pulling at him. He found himself screaming from the pain but couldn't make sense of any of it.

"My parents" he sobbed.

No one reacted. The person holding him finally looked down his face was grubby. And for the first time he released it was a fireman. "Someone get over here now! This kid is gonna bleed out!"

"No my parents" the boy screamed wildly "You have to save them, you have to that's what your supposed to do" his words were barely audible between the sobs.

More hands were grabbing at him. Someone was shouting. "Kid your parents are dead" the boy finally stopped moving. He'd knowing that. But hearing it from someone who was supposed to save lives almost seemed to hurt more.

He lay still staring up at the sky feeling them push him away, wishing he could have died with them, at least then they would have all been together.

"You're gonna be alright I promise" a woman said her gloved hand smoothing his bloodied blonde hair.

"Let me die!" his sudden scream ripped threw the nearly silent crash scene. There were a few gasps from the people who didn't understand. He was struggling again, against the pain, against the hands trying to keep him down, against the fact that he was alive and they weren't.

One person stood out, he'd seen him before, his mom and dad had told him to never think about that man again, his name was Mr. Danvers, the man smiled and nodded at him; he froze barely able to move.

Words didn't register in his muddled mind. The next thing he felt was a jab of pain in his arm then he went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head. He gave a sigh of relief and passed out.

----

It had been two years since that crash; he'd never be able to forget it, at eleven he'd changed a lot more then everyone thought. Loosing ones parents almost made you grow up faster. The scares on his legs had healed quickly, but it was almost like they ached when ever he thought of his parents, as if it was reminding him that they were dead and he wasn't.

Today was the anniversary of their death, and he was standing in front of three tombstones, tears in his eyes, a lump in his throat, he walked forward and laid a flower in front of three frames, one was a picture of his brown haired brother, the second was a picture of his dad whom everyone said he looked just like, and then his mom her soft features turned into a smiling face.

"I'm sorry guys" he'd said the exact same thing he came here, an apology for not being able to turn back time and make them take another road, an apology for not dying with them.

Finally he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They streamed down his cheeks dripping off his chin and onto the stone of the tombstones. He fell to his knees holding his head. Two years without them, yet it felt like an eternity. It wasn't fair that he'd been ripped from the only family he'd had left.

He'd had to attend their funeral hosted by good friends of theirs, but there had been no will left and no one wanted to take in a heart broken nine year old, however cute he was.

"Mom, Dad" he gasped touching the stone with the tips of his fingers, he crumpled over and started pounding the ground. "How could you leave he here?" he asked a fresh wave of sorrow pounding threw his body.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up, his foster mom smile faltered as she looked down at him, "are you alright?" she asked her voice was extremely worried. He couldn't reply instead he just nodded.

The woman would never understand how he felt; she knelt down next to him and gently rapped her arms around his little body hugging him. He pressed his head against her chest sobbing into her shirt. He could barely breathe. But after what felt like forever he seemed to have cried all that he could cry.

"I miss them" his voice was horse but his foster mom clearly made out what he was saying.

"I know you do honey" she said comfortingly "but they would never want you to be like this, you're going to be alright I promise. You just need to think of us as your family now not them alright Logan"

The boy nodded forcing out the weakest smile Ms. Collins had ever seen "I need a minute" he said, she nodded got up and quickly made her way back to the car leaving her new son alone to talk.

He looked at each picture before sighing resisting the urge to cry again "they are my new family" he said his voice wavering "their going to take care of my now. . ." he had to take a deep breath.

"I think its going to be alright. . ." his voice was barely above a sob "remember, it's my birthday today. . .you were going to take me out to eat after we got settled in, before. . . before you died"

"The councilor said that it was alright to talk to you guys, he said that I was keeping everything bottled in, but I can't help it. You were the only people I cared about. . .and now. . .and now I have no one to care about, I don't see a point in living" his breathing was coming in deep gasps "but everyone keeps saying that you would want me to live. But no one even knows me here, so how can they possibly know you guys, or know what you would want?"

"These people keep touching me and saying that I'm so cute, but that I need to smile, but I can't, there's never anything to smile about. I wish you guys hadn't died. I wish that I had. I wish, that I could see you one more time, tell you I love you one more time. . .because I do, I really do. I wish I didn't feel like I was replacing you three with this new family. I wish I could just love them without feeling guilty" his shoulders were trembling again as tears streamed down his face "I wish people would stop being worried about me killing myself. That's all they ever talk about when they think I can't hear them. They all say it even my teachers" He clamped his eyes shut "I have to go to my birthday party" he gave a sigh standing up on wobbly legs "Bye"

----

With a gasp I flew up in bed, not quite sure if it had been a dream or a memory that didn't belong to me. I looked over at the still sleeping form of Logan then frowned. The golden hair perfectly matched the little boy in my dream. But there was only one way to be sure.

I leaned over him gently pealing the blanket back, he wasn't overly muscular but he could still easily over power me, but he was also tall and slender. Finally I came to his thigh and my mouth fell open, the scares were barely visible but that didn't matter. It had been him, I felt a jab of remorse for him. He'd basically seen them die.

But then his eyes opened, I felt my cheeks start to burn when I released what an awkward position I was in. My right hand was pressed against his chest while my other was between his legs. He moved quite quickly covering my hand with his and gently moving it back to the bed. He leaned forward auburn eyes' staring into mine "Don't pity me" was all he said before sliding his leg out so quickly that my arm was knocked away I pitched forward landing on top of him.

We just stayed there both of us to startled to react.

"I'm sorry" I said but before I could move his hand slid around my waist and flipped me over. He was straddling me one arm around my waist, he leaned down for a second I would have sworn he was going to kiss me. He even seemed to consider it.

"For what exactly?" he questioned his face inches away from mine.

"For your family" I stuttered his one free hand slid under my neck.

"Just one?" he asked, for some reason I instantly new what he was asking. I somehow managed role just enough to make him loose his balance but both of us rolled and the next thing I new I was laying on top of him my lips pressed against his. Absolute horror flew threw my body.

I tore away from him and basically jumped to my feet "you're disgusting" I growled. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he climbed to his feet much more gracefully then I had.

"I must admit that went much better then I thought it would" he then laughed at the horrified look on my face. He reached out and touched my neck again but much gentler then before. I stepped out of his reach spun on my heels and walked towards the bathroom.

"You need clothes don't you?" he yelled after me, I glared over my shoulder and made a face, he simply grinned in reply "you'll have to wear some of my old ones. . .although I don't think any of the pants or shirts will fit you" he scratched his head then shrugged "Oh well you'll live"

I snorted in reply "you've obviously never had a sister" I then cringed.

"No I haven't" he replied lightly. Then it hit me, he wasn't reading my mind anymore. Just to test my theory I thought: _You're an ass, there's no way I'm wearing your clothes! _It was imature I knew that but I really didn't care. Then I peeked out the door to see him sliding a shirt on over his torso.

He seemed completely relaxed, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. I sighed then shook my head. In a way me and him were alike, we'd both tried to get ourselves killed. As sad as that sounded it was the truth. Except we'd both tried for completely different reasons.

I slid out of my grubby clothes and stepped into the shower letting the water fall over my body, closing my eyes and angling my head up towards the warm stream of water washing over my body.

The door was suddenly thrown open and I had to stifle a scream. "Sorry I have to brush my teeth" Logan said closing the door behind him it was truly difficult for me to except the fact that this eighteen year old could possibly be the same eleven year old I'd seen in my dream.

* * *

Logan really isn't all that bad. Don't worry I've decided on what I'll do. So my plot has been set. Unless of course...I get a better idea. So chapter eleven and I'm still managing to keep your attention? Awesome! Now R&R!!!! 


	12. Breakfast

**A/N:** I hope that the last chapter helped you know why Logan hates the Sons so much. I seriously considered taking this entire chapter from Logan's perspective then I decided against it, so only a little bit will be taken from him, and I was reminded by my awesome sis that I needed to add the covenants sorrow for loosing her into the mix once again.

**Disclaimer: **As always I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

Logan took a very long time to brush his teeth, and then of course he had to shave. So I was showering even after I had finished. When he finally turned the facet off and left I gave a sigh of relief, grabbed the handle and tried to pull it. But it didn't move. My mouth dropped open.

"Please let me out" I begged and pulled again. And just like before it didn't budge. I let my head drop back in despair, after about ten more tries I gave up then bitterly called for Logan.

He took a mighty long time to come back to the bathroom, "what do you want?" He asked; I rolled my eyes feeling my cheeks starting to burn. It was so absurd.

"I'm stuck" I mumbled.

"You're what?" he asked I could see his blurry form outside the glass.

"You heard me perfectly well now help me!" I exclaimed stopping my foot on the ground.

He chuckled grabbed the stainless steal handle and gave it a firm tug. He was suddenly gapping at my naked form. I gave a cry of rage. His head snapped to the side, his eyes searching the ceiling, as if he couldn't simply imagine my naked body in his perverted mind.

I grabbed one of the dark blue towels and pulled it around my body glaring at him. He shut the shower door a blush suddenly lighting up his cheeks. He glanced over at me timidly. "Um. . .well, that was quite an experience" if I hadn't been in a towel I would have tackled him and probably hit him as hard as I could.

"Yes it was" I said we were both looking at each other, both of us turning red. "What did you do to my clothes?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"I threw them away, they looked terrible" he gave a shrug and completely dismissed the distressed expression on my face "You'll have to borrow some of my old ones. They might fit you but I'm not sure"

"You were never as small as me" I all but shouted in distress.

"Nope, I wasn't thank God" he gave me the biggest smile that showed that he was actually enjoying this situation "But I have a belt that will keep the pants up and the shirt, well the shirt can't be helped" he then left leaving me only the choice to follow him.

"What about by bra and underwear?" I asked.

"Well those I washed" he said then gave me a tentative sideways glance.

"I'm never wearing them again" I mumbled.

"Well you sort of have to, unless you want to go without them, in which case they'll start to look saggy and that's kinda gross, you can always tell when a girls not wearing a bra because they keep moving even after the woman stops" he shuddered, I was to shocked to comment simply nodded, gaping at him. He was perhaps more perverted then I thought.

I was never going to be able to predict him. He was completely unpredictable.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"What?" he replied his eyebrows quirking in confusion.

"My underwear!" I yelled catching him completely off guard.

"On the bed with all the other clothes" He stammered before turning on his heels and quickly fleeing the room.

"Logan?" I called after him, the edge of my mouth trembling as I tried not to smile, then I shrugged and dropped the towel. I quickly dressed pulling the belt as tight as it would go, yet the jeans were still on the loose side, I also had to role them or they completely covered my feet. The shirt was a light baby blue, the sleeves were to long thou so I also had to role those, it was also so baggy that my form was indiscernible.

"Ready?" Logan called from the kitchen looking down the hallway at me, he then got an unconcerned look on his face, and I nodded and walked down the hallway when I passed him he mumbled: "those clothes are too big for you"

"Gee thanks" I grumbled.

"Any time" He said then grinned.

"Of course" I mumble under my breath mimicking his slight accent "they probably won't fit you" I made a face for extra effects.

"I sound nothing like that" Logan commented blandly, he walked threw the living room and straight over to the elevator, he pressed the down button then looked over his shoulder at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked shoving my hands into the pockets.

"To eat"

"Its breakfast you don't go out for that"

"I don't cook" He said crocking his head "Do you?"

"No" I replied then sighed "my mom died when I was younger so I never got to learn"

"I know"

"Then why do you ask stupid questions!?" I yelled at him "If you already know the answer then don't ask me!"

"Alright" he said his mouth quirking like he'd suddenly gotten an idea "I won't" I glared at him waiting for some hidden meaning to suddenly come out of his words.

He glanced over at me and for a second I caught an expression in his eyes, it was hard to explain but it froze me to my spot. I'd seen the look before but I couldn't remember from where. Then he smile, making me loose my train of thought completely.

I smiled back, why . . . I didn't know

"You know" he said crocking his head again but with a very thoughtful expression on his face "if we had met under different circumstances I think we would have been friends" I suddenly felt extremely sad although I once again didn't know why.

"I think we would have Logan, I really do" I replied.

Right then the elevator rang startling both of us. The doors slid open. I grimaced as I climbed on to the elevator my thoughts were utterly focused on the cord holding this elevator up.

"So do we start pretending from here?" I asked looking at him.

"If you want me to just hold you again I can" he said looking down at me his face was completely serious to my utter relief.

"Yeah that would be nice" I answered shakily watching as the doors slid shut caging me in, I don't know why but he helped me forget my fear of elevators. He nodded solemnly and walked over to me and rested his chin on my shoulder, he had to stoop to do this, and slid his arms around my waist "thanks" I mumbled.

"Don't mention it" He said in a gentle voice. For a second I thought he might be making fun of me then I realized that he was being sincerely nice. I closed my eyes and put my hand over his giving it a solid squeeze. This was the one thing that I could honestly say he was very good at.

I closed my eyes tightly praying that this elevator ride would just end.

"It's over" his voice said close enough to my ear to send shivers down my back. I opened my eyes tentatively, wondering if he was cruel enough to make me open my eyes to see that the elevator hadn't stopped.

But to my relief the doors had silently slid open to reveal a smiling male receptionist blond hair slicked back. He looked rather uncomfortable in this obviously rich establishment. He looked at both of us then quickly busied himself with papers that neither of us could see.

Logan's eyebrows knit together for a second before he shrugged slightly and, his hand still on my waist, led me to the door. Logan absently walked out into the sunshine of a new day.

I bit my lip wondering if I could make a break for it then shivered remembering what had happened last time. An image of Reid smiling flashed threw my head. I looked at the ground fighting to keep my emotions in check. I wasn't going to loose to Logan or Chase with out a fight.

Logan walked over to one of the most beautiful cars I'd ever seen in my entire life. I could hardly keep myself from gapping at it. He glanced up at me and grinned "like it?" he asked opening the door that gave absolutely no protest.

"It's..." I stuttered then a grin broke across my face "beautiful"

"I know!" he exclaimed obviously pleased with my reaction sliding into the driver's seat. I walked to the passenger side and climbed in "and by the way...I wouldn't have suggested trying to run in the middle of a parking lot, it would look a little weird if you all of a sudden fell over. We are trying to keep a low profile"

"With a car like this" I mumbled "that's kinda impossible"

He caught my words a smiled "I like my car to much to give it up" he said and started the engine. Which, like the door, was amazingly smooth and silent it was very uncharacteristic for an old car. The car slid out of the spot and onto the road.

We stopped in front of a Backers Square. I frowned giving him a look as I scanned the parking lot. His car was the only one that seemed to be in even running condition.

"You sure this is where you want to eat?" I asked carefully.

"Yes" he said confidently looking over at me "they make the best omelets ever" he opened the door and got out walking up to the doors which he went threw without giving me so much as a second look. Then it hit me, if he walked away far enough I'd soon be going threw quite a lot of pain as I tried to follow him.

"Lets hope its not poisoned" I mumbled under my breath before quickly following him. To my surprise the entire placed was filled with elderly people. Logan was already seated in a booth looking straight toward's the road we'd just left. I was not surprised that he'd managed to get a spot so quickly when I saw a slightly dazed looking waitress walk by.

I slid into the seat across from him "you sweet talked her didn't you?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly became extremely large and innocent. "Why I would never do something like that Josephine" He said in an unconvincing innocent voice.

"Sure" I mumbled rolling my eyes and picking up the menu.

A waiter walked over holding a not pad in his hand and looking at us expectantly "should we start out with some drinks?" he asked looking from Logan to me and back.

"Yes I'd like orange juice and she'd like water" he said glancing at me quickly. The waiter jotted it down and quickly walked away.

I turned and glared at Logan leaning forward so my words would be unbearable, although I didn't think halve the people here could hear me anyways. "Logan" I hissed "why did you do that?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Well you told me not to ask you questions when I already knew the answer" he shrugged dismissively "so I didn't want him to take the trouble either" I felt my face getting hot. I new I would regret those words somehow. He smiled releasing that I'd seen threw his diabolical plan.

"You could take the world over if you wanted to" I grumbled shaking my head and flopping backward against the red leather booth.

"I suppose I could" he replied. Suddenly his head jerked to the side and down looking right into a big pair of chocolate brown eyes "what a rude thought" he said scoffing at the child who looked suddenly confused "you are the words future pervert" he said tapping the little boys head.

My jaw would have hit the table if it could have "Logan!" I basically yelled "you can't say something like that to a little boy!"

"He was thinking..." Logan glared at the boy for a second before looking me in the eyes "naughty thoughts" I could tell Logan was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You can tell me that if I don't wear a bra my boobs will sag but you can't tell me what a four year old is thinking?" I asked lowering my voice so that no one would hear.

Logan's eyes flashed up "he said 'I wonder if she's having her period' you happy now?"

"Technically he didn't say it" I commented.

"You're not angry?" Logan asked sounding slightly alarmed.

"No" I replied "its sort of a natural thing, you know having our period" I shrugged "he probably just has older sisters"

"He's still creepy" he looked back down to see that the boy was gone he frowned then shrugged.

"You can't see the future Logan" I said "and I would suggest not to read everyone's thoughts" he gave me a look then nodded.

"What ever" he mumbled rolling his beautiful auburn eyes.

"Don't you think people have the right to have a privet conversation inside their mind? You're intruding their privacy on every level" he seemed to have hardly heard me.

He leaned forward a devilish grin on his face "Do you see the woman over there? The one in the horrible floral shirt" I nodded "she's planning how to murder her son."

"Why?"

"She's angry at him for not coming to breakfast with her and for stealing her favorite cane, she wants to beat him with it" I could hardly keep myself from laughing it was just simply to ridiculous.

"And the man over there" he said indicating him with a nod of his head, the man had a pirate mustache and a come-over "He's been checking you out since you walked in...he's trying to think up ways to start a conversation with you"

"The woman in the booth behind you thinks I'm the finest thing that she's ever seen in her entire life" he gestured with his hand slightly to the table across from ours "the youngest woman in the pink shirt thinks she has a handgun in her purse, but really her son, the one sitting by her with the cross-bone shirt stole it and was shooting cans on the railway tracks above their house, he's hoping that she won't find out"

"We should leave her a letter!" I exclaimed, Logan frowned staring at me blankly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we should" was all I said my face setting in a disgusted look "look" I said "where did he leave it?"

"Under his bed in a shoe box" his eyes focused on the boy then back on me "I don't see the point of this" he grumbled. The waiters was suddenly back holding an orange juice and a water, he placed them in front of us then pulled his notepad back out.

"Ready to order?" his voice was rather gruff and rushed.

"Yes I want a ham and cheese omelet and a apple cinnamon muffin, she wants the same" before I could object the waiter was leaving, a question suddenly hit me.

"How many times have you came here and ordered the same thing?"

"Two months now" he answered flippantly. How could he stomach the same thing every single morning? "Are you alright you're staring at me weirdly"

"Sorry I'm just trying to estimate how skinny you were before you started eating here" his face broke into a smile that looked actually real. Before he'd smiled like that I hadn't released how all his other smiles hadn't looked like this.

"I've not gained any weight" he said unfolding his napkin and putting his butter knife on top of his fork. I watched him keenly for a few seconds then he pounded his hand down on the fork sending the butter knife flying threw the air. My mouth dropped open in shock, he was just so childish sometimes.

Then he opened his straw ripping off a small piece of the white thin paper and sticking it in his mouth. He then brought his straw to his mouth and blew. The man with the come-over head jerked up his eyes scanning the crowd. He'd been hit. The knife clattered to a stop on a table, the entire table looked up and around, Logan was holding in a laugh.

And I, I was astonished at his immaturity.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone walking toward's us. I wouldn't have cared but the man was watching Logan in such an odd way. Logan suddenly looked up his eyes meeting the mans...

----

Caleb flew up right in his bed, sweat covering his body. He had an odd feeling when he looked around his room his eyes landing on _her. _She was smiling at him her skin seemed to be shimmering.

"Hello Caleb" she said her hands clasped in front of her "miss me?"

Caleb blinked several times urging her to vanish. It was impossible. She couldn't be here. He threw the blankets back and slowly walked toward's her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, his hand went threw her just like he thought it would "You're not real" he said his voice slightly horse.

"Caleb...why don't you care about me anymore?"

"I do-did" he corrected himself feeling himself weaken. He glanced over his shoulder at Sarah who was sleeping silently facing away from him.

Josephine turned and walked out of the room Caleb following her with his eyes, before she left she looked over her should "but I'm not dead" was all she said then vanished. Caleb blinked staring at where she'd been. Why did he have to be the one to see her?

----

Reid took in a deep breath of the cold October air. Then he let it out watching the puff of white disappear into the night. "Isn't it beautiful?" a voice he recognized all to well said directly behind him. Reid turned looking right at her beautiful face, for a second he couldn't breath "the stars" she said her head arched back her neck looking more beautiful then he'd ever seen before.

"Yes" he agreed walking toward's her. He could feel the tears coming why did she have to be so bull headed? Why couldn't she have just let them take care of it instead of taking everything into her own hands?

He stared at her for a few seconds then shook his head, all she did was cause him pain. He refused to cry because of her. He turned his back to her. "Do you miss me?" she asked, _she's not real _he told himself but he barely believed it.

"Yes"

"Love" she sighed "such a complicated word. It could mean so many things. Its different to everyone" he finally let in. He felt the icy tears streak down his face and hated himself for being weak.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked his voice scratchy.

"Because" her eyes turned toward's him, they were the same stunning green eyes, the same orange-ish red hair, "No one cares anymore. No one cares...no one's noticed have they? Have you told them? Hmm Reid? Did you really care about me when I was with you or did you just see a pretty face? Why did you let me die? Reid Why? Why?"

"Shut up, shut up!" he yelled covering his ears, he could feel the tears coming even faster now "I care" He said his voice broken "I cared..."

When he forced himself to look back up she wasn't there. _Why? _he wanted to scream, _why does Chase have to torture me so? _He felt sick hearing the questions ringing over and over again in his head.

* * *

I love this chapter! And I don't own Bakers Square!


	13. The Meeting

**A/N: **So this story keeps getting more interesting the more I write. And I'm also falling in love with it the more I create. It's my baby! I just keep waiting for someone to say that it sucks. But no one will! It makes me so happy! Also...I can't remember if I mensioned this already...Logan's name means pretty much nothing. I was just trying to figure out a name and the case for X-men was out so I named him Logan...thats the story behind his name!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! (except for Logan and Josephine)

I'm going to reply to some review real quick...

Calciber: I don't know if I'm going to give her back to Reid, or if she'll be with anyone in the end. It's so difficult to decide...so please don't behead me yet lols

Evilangel3326: I have to agree I have no idea why I like Logan so much. But he's just to lovable!

xBrokenDreamerx: I'm pretty sure that you are my biggest fan. So I couldn't go without thanking you for being so completely awesome!

You guys are so great! and heres my thanks for reading. Hopefully this is an interesting enough chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone walking towards us. I wouldn't have cared but the man was watching Logan in such an odd way. Logan suddenly looked up his eyes meeting the mans..._**

* * *

Logan's eyes remained glued to the man. He had a screwed up expression on his face, he seemed to be contemplating something in his head then his shoulders simply slumped forward. I could feel myself becoming alarmed.

But before the man could reach us a woman with the curliest and blackest hair I'd ever seen before in my entire life, jumped up and walked over to us.

"Hello" she said in a singsong voice. Her eyes focused on Logan. She shook her head the curls bobbing then slowly nodded her head "Its so nice to see you Logan, I was wondering when we'd get the chance to talk again" she turned her deep brown eyes towards me "you must be Josephine"

_My name is Maria, I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this._ I hardly kept myself from glaring at Logan when I heard the obviously feminine voice in my head _family affairs can be so very troublesome._

Maria was prattling on about something with Logan replying but I was lacking in the talent of both communicating psychically and physically. _Nod your head every once in awhile please... _instinctively I nodded my head.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_I already told you that_ she said sharply.

_No who are you really? Why do you care about me or Logan?_ I could almost hear her laughing.

_Chase is my cousin_ she said _the ability to communicate through one's mind is apparently genetic. Now listen very carefully, right now Chase can't read your thoughts somehow are ability blocks the powers the Son's of Ipswich and Chase have, Logan doesn't want to get you killed. Neither do I but you need to start listening to us or you and the Son's will die._

I stiffed instantly at the mention of the sons _what exactly do you want me to do?_

_Start cooperating_ I wanted to object but caught myself. I found myself staring at her I turned my eyes toward Logan who was watching me keenly.

"Let me out" I growled.

Maria frowned then shrugged sliding out of the booth and waiting for me to get out. I slowly pushed myself out standing up and pulling the shirt down that really didn't need to be pulled down. Logan's auburn eyes suddenly went sad, he looked out the window a dazed expression on his face then he passed out. His head slammed down on the counter.

I jerked forward basically jumping across the table to get next to him "Logan!" I gasped my arm sliding around his shoulder. I pushed him back, his head lulled onto my shoulder. I had no idea why I was so concerned.

I looked over towards were Maria had been standing to see that she was gone. I pulled him slowly out of the booth. He seemed to come to slightly his legs trying to keep him up but failing miserably; he leaned heavily on me his weight was much more then I could have normally handled.

I all but drug him towards the bathroom my legs trembling under his weight. I met a whole lot of gaping stares; no one moved to help me. Somehow it seemed rather wrong that everyone was staring but no one seemed to really care. I pushed the bathroom door open, dragging him over to the sink. I set him down under a steal container holding the brown paper towels I was panting from dragging him literally across the entire restraint. I grabbed some paper towels and got them damp.

Kneeling down in front of him I gently pressed them against his forehead, his eyes lazily opened staring at me for a few confused seconds. Then a laugh filled the bathroom, a laugh I recognized all to well. I stood up flipped around and standing in a slightly protective stance in front of Logan, who let out a low moan of pain his hands clutching his head. I was extremely frightened, not because I was afraid of what would happen to me, but because of Logan, I was afraid of what would happen to him.

"Josephine" Chase said nodding his head in a mocking way, a cruel smile plastered to his face. I looked from Chase to Logan.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked in a low hiss. Chase's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Punishing him"

"For what?" I questioned my hands curling into fists.

"He wasn't letting me read you're mind" Sudden realization hit me, he was the man that had been walking towards us before Maria jumped up and started talking to us. Then his words sunk in; Logan had been protecting me.

Chase took a couple steps towards me his cold hand pushing my hair off my shoulder. His mouth curled into a gleeful smile, I stiffened preparing myself for pain.

But instead of him hitting me like I expected his hand slid up my neck and gently pushing my chin up, his other arm rapping around my waist and pulling me to him. Then his lips touched mine. A shivered flew down my spine but I could push away. His arm tightened pulling me even closer. The pressure of his lips against mine and the feeling of his hand on my back was making my head spin, or perhaps it was the lack of air. Finally his arm loosened and my chin fell back down, I was panting and my head was spinning.

He'd _kissed_ me. I was so confused that I could hardly move. I hadn't tried to push away or even struggled. He told me to do anything, could I have possibly enjoyed that kiss? _No!_ I told myself nearly shaking my head.

His arm hadn't fallen from my waist his eyes glued to my face. Very slowly I looked up at him, another shiver flying down my spine. But it wasn't fear that had created that feeling, it was the promise of another kiss.

His hand traveled up my spine, it was a very relaxing feeling. I forced my eyes to open looking up into his. His eyes we're blue, not nearly as beautiful as Logan's or Reid's but they where still a very lovely shade.

"Stop hurting him" I pleaded, Chase smiled and laughed.

"I hadn't expected that..." his head crocked, his eyes focused over my shoulder then he shrugged "fine" he mumbled his free hand gently stroked my jaw, I felt myself lean slightly into his touch, it was mesmorizing, then he leaned down and are lips once again pressed together, I did like it, but I didn't know why.

Perhaps it was just the sensation of having someone actually _kiss me_. But it didn't matter at that second I just wanted him to hold me a little tighter. His fingers were very smooth against my jaw.

Then he let me go, his lips pulling away from mine. His hands fell to his side and for a few seconds I was dizzy. "Until later" he said in a husky voice proving the fact that he'd also been affected by the lack of oxygen. Then he vanished leaving no trace that he'd been there in the first place. I flipped around staring at my reflections. My cheeks were flushed and I was still panting.

Logan had passed out his long limbs crumpled on the floor. I knelt down next to him again pushing him up and scooping the wet paper towels up. I gently pressed one against his forehead, the other I drenched the rest of his face and neck with.

Finally he came to his auburn eyes looked even more confused "what happened?" he asked but before I could answer he'd read my mind and was looking at the floor a slightly disappointed look on his face.

I sat down next to him leaning my head against his shoulder "don't do that again" I whispered.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, he sounded truly interested. I froze staring at him for a few seconds before feebly nodding.

"You looked like you were in so much pain...I was...scared" he leaned his head against mine, I could almost feel the smile on his face.

"I guess trying to be tough wasn't the best idea" he was talking more to himself then to me. But his voice was much kinder then Chase's, a protective edge to it.

"Thank you" I whispered, I let my legs stretch out.

"Don't mention it" he replied, he'd said the exact same thing when he'd held me in the elevator. We stayed there leaning against each other for a very long time until a girl came in a turned very red when she saw us.

When we went back to our table people could hardly keep from staring at us. We sat back down and ate very quickly and silently, the check came and Logan soundlessly paid then we left.

"That was amazing awkward" Logan mumbled as we got into his car.

I was silent lost in my own thoughts. _Why did he kiss me?_ It was the same question that ran threw my head simply different wording.

I fully expected Logan to answer my question but he remained silent also, probably contemplating his own problems.

I felt myself dozing off, I curled up leaning my head against the window. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was feeling Logan's hand on mine.

----

Reid was sitting in class, he hadn't been late for the first time in the entire time he'd come to Spence. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler where all sitting in the same row as he was. He wasn't paying the least bit of attention his eyes remaining glued to the teachers shoes, he'd hardly slept.

The bell startled him. He stood up picked his bags up and left before Tyler or Pogue could stop him. Caleb looked just about as exhausted as Reid was.

He all but ran out of the class room. He just wanted to be alone right then. No one noticed the absences of one girl. It shouldn't have bothered him but it had. It had only been two days since she'd died. Yet it felt like two years.

It was the 13th. He closed his eyes tightly rubbing his temples. When he opened his eyes he saw a glimmer of orange-ish red hair and green eyes. His bag dropped to the floor and he took off towards the corner that he'd seen it in. The second he got their he saw that he had arrived at the library, and their she was sitting on one of the chairs her hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

She gestured with her hand for him to come towards her. He slowly walked towards her feeling himself weaken the closer he got to her. She stood up and dashed around a corner. He started running to catch up to her, he ran around the corner to see that she'd pulled a book out and was holding it in her hand tightly. She opened it covering her face.

"Reid" her voice was very playful "do you want to read with me?" she asked.

"No" it litterally hurt him to say that one word...to deny her the book clattered to the ground a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking up to him, to his utter shock her fingers actually touched his cheek her other hand smoothing down his hair "you look so tired" her hands then went down his neck and then down his back.

Before he could stop himself he'd grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him and just held her. Listening to her steady breaths. "How-"

"Shh, Reid" she whispered, her head angling upwards to look into his eyes, she managed to pull her arms out of his tight hold and wrapped them around his neck kissing his cheek then leaded her head against his chest.

"But-"

"I can't stay long" she said, Reid gently pulled her ponytail out running his fingers threw her hair.

"I won't let you go" he whispered kissing her forehead affectionately.

"I know" she replied her eyes meeting his again, he leaned his head against hers. He scooped her off the ground holding her bridal style. She gave a laugh of pleasure throwing her head back and letting him spin her around.

Then he dropped her legs, and there they stood staring at each other "I have to go" she said suddenly. Before Reid could reply she'd turned and ran vanishing behind a bookshelf.

His smile faltered then fell. He looked at the ground and straight at the book. He bent down and picked it up, he turned to put it in the open space that the book belonged in and noticed something. A notebook. One he recognized. It was her notebook.

"Reid!" Tyler nearly yelled then lowered his voice when he got a dirty look from he librarian "what are you doing?"

He'd never actually read it just glanced threw it. He grabbed it and turned towards Tyler "Nothing" he said trying to sound a little cheery. Tyler frowned noticing the notebook instantly.

"Who's notebook?" Tyler asked.

"Josephine's"

* * *

Well that's, that! I got this chapter done in record time! Harray me! Unfortunatly I listened to _'Behind Blue Eyes'_ (**Disclaimer:** I don't own it I promise!) and got the insperation that ended in Chase kissing Jose. Her randomly showing up to The Sons will be explained! Don't worry!


	14. Liar, Liar

**A/N: **MAWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm back!!...and yes I'm editting all the other chapters...so it may take me a while to put chap fifteen up but don't worry it certainly won't take as long as this one has taken...I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Josephine is mine...so is Logan...but anything else that is familiar to you I don't own.

* * *

A handsome young police officer pushed a squeaking gurney down the completely silent hallways, a small, proud smile on his red lips.

On the gurney was a young woman covered by a white blanket. She was headed towards the morgue. The tragic product of suicide. She'd stabbed herself. According to the report she'd bled to death. Her dead body had been found in some bushes by a jogger. Such a shame two because she was quite lovely.

The cop reached the morgue and pushed the gurney threw the swinging double doors and rolled the young woman's body up with two other dead bodies. The morgue did not have the same effect it does on other people as it did on the young cop; his sharp eyes scanned the cold room quickly. He'd been here plenty of times. After all he _was _a cop.

He slid the blanket down revealing her face and shoulders the color of death, orange-red hair pressed neatly under her head, a nearly healed bruise on her jaw. The cop smiled leaned down and pressed his lips against her cold ones. Then straightened his back and slid out of the morgue completely undetected. If you had asked anyone they would have claimed to never even had seen that young cop. Even though several people had looked directly into his eyes.

Stepping out into the cloudy Ipswich day Chase Collins was extremely pleased with himself. For in the morning they would find the body of a 16 year old Josephine Rivers; they would inform her family and Spencer of the tragic death of the 16 year old. The students at Spencer, even the ones that had barely known her, would mourn the lose. And legally she would be dead. No _normal_ human being would ever search for her again. For she is dead. And that was how it was suppose to be.

--

"Reid" someone was shaking the slender blonds shoulder; with a groan Reid opened his eyes to stare straight up into Tyler's big brown ones. The boy had a shine in his eyes that basically read something-is-horribly-wrong. Reid tightened up waiting for Tyler to speak. But the boy didn't.

He sat up grabbing her book before it hit the ground, closed it and set it down next to him. "What's wrong Baby Boy?" Reid asked trying to force himself to be considerate. But he was both tired and irritated. He also had a cramp in his neck from laying on it wrong.

"Well," Tyler stepped away from him fiddling with a book that slid between his hands and clattered to the ground. Irritation was welling in Reid. "Reid," Tyler began again "someone found the body of a 16 year old girl left in a bush; her neck was slit," Tyler swallowed hard "Pogue and Caleb went to identify the body while you were sleeping. Its her Reid." Tyler's voice cracked when he tried to keep himself from crying on the last word.

Reid felt his whole body freeze up. He'd been so sure, for a few hours he'd reassured himself that she was alive. He didn't want to believe it but in the end what else was he supposed to believe? Chase was heartless, letting her die would have been the only option for him.

Reid let the notebook fall out of hands, it had belonged to a girl that he had loved dearly. She was dead now. He heard Tyler take a few steps forward, watched as he bent down scooped the notebook up and cradled it.

"Tyler why did I have to love her if she was just going to die?" He asked not necessarily to Tyler; even though he used his name.

Tyler gave a long sigh plopping down next to his best friend. He could feel the broken heart emanating from him. He truly loved her. Tyler blinked back tears fiercely. This was probably going to be the only moment in their entire life where it was okay to act a little gay so he put his arm around Reid and gave him a hug.

"I don't know," Tyler whispered "I just don't know that Reid. But she knew you loved her for the time you knew her that's all you can ever give someone I guess" Reid let out a shaky breath obviously trying not to cry.

"Sometimes I don't get you" Reid said making them both chuckle "we must look like thirteen year old girls holding each other like this" they both laughed then sobered instantly. Finally Tyler let him go leaned back and just let the tears come. Reid on the other hand leaned forward his shoulders shaking violently as the reality truly set it.

_I love you Joce. _His chest felt as if it had a sharp pain in the middle of it. At the same time his heart felt so hallowed, where she used to be there was only emptiness.

Now he knew what she must have been going threw all of those days she had struggled to hold on a little bit longer. The intense loneliness she must have felt. Folding his hands he leaned his head against them.

He was beyond being embarrassed about crying in public. He had just lost what felt like everything to him. Why couldn't he have just kept her close to him instead of letting Chase even touch her.

Reliving that moment he released something. _She did it because of me _sorrow ripped threw him. _If we had never met…_

"No!" Tyler exclaimed quite angrily between his tears "Reid how you could ever think something like that? If she hadn't of met us she would have died without ever being happy"

Reid's shoulders shook violently again. _He's right. _

--

Slowly I opened my eyes to feel my body pressed against Logan's chest, he was holding me bridal style. My head was pressed against his shoulder I could hear his steady heartbeat thumping its rhythm as perfectly as a clock. "Your crying" Was all he said his auburn eyes staring down into mine "bad dream?"

I frowned deeply, I couldn't really remember. "I'm not sure" I whispered feeling tired when he suddenly started walking forward; our bodies swaying together. Halve heartedly I noted that we were once again back at his apartment. He gently set me down on the sofa then sat down next to me.

"Your not sure or you don't remember?" Logan asked almost musing.

"I'm sure you could find out for me if you wanted to" I murmured kind of irritated with him.

He nodded his head "to true, to true" he said to himself. "I've been sort of watching your friends back in Ipswich and I noticed that your dreams and what's happening back there are startlingly similar. Its like you have a twin connection with the blonde or something"

"Twin connection?" I asked raising my eyebrow, it sounded like something a superstitious old hag would say. But then again with all I've been threw I could not honestly say that I would not completely believe what ever he said.

"Well about two hundred years ago a group of psychic's, like myself, got together and began studying twins. And some very close siblings." he watched me as if to make sure that I was following. I nodded my head so he continued "what they noticed was that they almost seemed to be able to read each others minds subconsciously. Resulting in being able to speak the exact same sentences at the exact same time; or more detailed things like dreaming about the precise thing their twin or sibling were doing at the time of their dreaming, it was all extremely fascinating…or at least I thought so."

"So how do siblings relate to me and one of the Sons? Are you saying that one of us is a bastard child or something?" It wouldn't have surprised me if it was true but still…

"No, when they decided to take the studying a bit further and watch truly close couples they found that sometimes the same things would happen, mostly just the dreams would happen though. But the dreams would often be forgotten" he said it quickly then studied my face waiting for a reaction.

"Your quite the knowledgeable one aren't' you?" I murmured sarcastically.

"I don't even know how I know that" he said brightly grinning like it was something to be proud of. I stared at him for a few seconds before deciding that his sanity was in fact not in question. If anything it was my sanity that needed to be questioned. How could I possibly decide that it was alright to be sitting in a room with a _telepath_.

Logan stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I watched him; swiveling in my seat. "You know Chase only wants to use you right?" he called over his shoulder without even looking at me. I felt a chill go right to my heart.

"You're the one holding me hostage" I grumbled back.

"Well you could decide to just get up and walk away. How far you'd get all depends on your will power. You could crawl when the spell makes you freeze…" his suggestion was so light hearted that I wasn't even sure he was kidding. He glanced over his should his golden hair falling into the auburn eyes, they looked very serious and distant for a change.

"What is it?" I asked standing up slowly.

He blinked and smiled "nothing" was his curt reply.

"You heard something didn't you?" he walked back into the living room and gazed down into my eyes.

"Nope." I bit down hard on my lip and shook my head, his eyes were lying.

"Can you send me to them?"

"What?!" his startled eyes flew down to meet mine and he basically fell over "no I can't send you to them! I'm not a freaking teleport." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from me.

"Not that way, I mean…let me talk to him. Just for a moment. I need to-" I shook my head and sat back down on the couch, "never mind. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Suddenly Logan was sitting down next to me he wasn't looking at me but out the window. He kept opening and shutting his mouth, his hands were in constant motion. Finally he turned and look at me.

"You miss him don't you?" I nodded my head, he smiled a rather sad smile and looked at the floor. "I can do _something_," He said it tensely, "but if we do then our minds will be melded just for a few seconds you can talk to the blonde, but probably only for a couple minutes."

"Thank you Logan," I whispered. He took my hands in his and our foreheads touched, he closed his eyes I did the same. The oddest sensation flew through my body and when I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't really opening my eyes. I was in his mind. Logan was looking at me, but it wasn't really him, he reached out and our fingers brushed; suddenly we were melding together, his lips gently touched mine for the slightest of moments before I felt myself being thrown.

I could see Reid; he was sleeping. "Reid?" I asked an echo greeted my words. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around a confused expression on his face. "Reid," I repeated excitement bubbling in me.

"Josh?" he said quietly his eyes searching for me.

"Don't be scared…I want to tell you so much right now. But I don't have a lot of time-"

"How is this possible? Your dead" his eyes met mine and he began to walk towards me but I took a step back warning him.

"I'm not dead, I don't know what Chase did but I'm fine. That damn curse is keeping me by a guy named Logan," I wanted to continue but I felt a tugging on my entire body. I reached towards him he did the same rushing forward but I was already fading out of the room.

"I love you Jose" he yelled.

I couldn't reply I was no longer in the room. A blur of color brought me back to a colorless place Logan was pulling away from me; our minds were separating. And suddenly I was back in my own body a searing pain in my temples was making me scream, I clutched my head trying to make it go away. I feel to the floor my body shaking horribly.

"Josephine!" Logan was yelling kneeling over me and keeping my head still, "I'm so sorry" he was saying. I wanted to ask him for what but darkness took me first.

* * *

Yes well…I'm back working on this story I'm sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter, oooh my gosh I am SOOO sorry for the OTHER chapter fourteen...what an embarrassment…so please review!


End file.
